


Mistakes Happen: This Chat is One of Them

by LovingDeviArtistria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "prank" ;), #Asahi is Hamilton Jesus, (Mostly Noya), AoT refrence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crow Names, Dadichi, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Hinata be salty, Hinata can throw shade, Hinata makes him mad just to be annoying, Hinata tries beer for the first time, Homophobia, I love my gay haikyuu sons, Jesus crow, Kagehina is REAL, Kageyama doesn't know how to boyfriend, Kageyama gets mad at bby crow boyfriend a lot, Kageyama keeps breaking people, Kageyama protect boyfriend, Kags is confuzed, M/M, Multi, Musical References, Noya is edgy and relatable, Noya rules this chat even tho Hinata is the one who made it, Other anime refrences, Thomas Sanders References, TolVolleyBoy, Tsukki being Tsukki, YOU WANNA GO SUCKY!?, a l o t of triggered noya, american memes are better, baby crow can't handle alcohol, because reasons, deadichi, edgyness, groupchat fic, homophobics can honestly go die, i know this tag is so far in, leave me alone, lots of capitalized text fights, lots of gayness, lots of salt, lots of: ;););), music refrences, shittykawa, short jokes, stressed/over protective sugamama, triggered noya, why did i write this part, you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingDeviArtistria/pseuds/LovingDeviArtistria
Summary: The Karasuno team decided to make a group chat! Salt, savagery, and short jokes inssue.(That's all I'm giving you because 1: You gotta read the fic to see the rest 2: I'm bad at summaries :) )_____________________________________________________________________





	1. Tsukki Has Some Competition in the Salt Department

**_-LittleGiant2.0_ ** _ added  _ **_Sugamama, KenmaKat, Suckyshima_ ** _ and five others to the group chat- _

 

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Hi guys!

 

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Hinata, why did you make a group chat, dumb ass?

 

 

 

**Sugamama**

I think it’s a good idea! We can all talk to each other even when we aren’t at practice now

 

 

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Okay everyone say hi so I know you’re here!

 

 

**RollingThunda!!**

Yo

 

 

**Jesus**

Hey there

 

 

**Tanaka-senpai**

Sup

 

 

**YamaGUCCI**

Hiya

 

 

**I'mDeadichiInside**

Hello

 

 

**KenmaKat**

uh….Shoyo? Why am I in this group chat?

 

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Because you’re my friend! And you don't like to talk much,

so I thought that you could ‘talk’ over this chat! :)

 

 

**KenmaKat**

Thanks Shoyo

 

 

 

**Suckyshima**  

I’m here, and I’m leaving.

 

 

- **Suckyshima** _has left the group chat-_

 

 

**LittleGaint2.0**

Tsukkiiiiiii

 

 

- **LittleGiant2.0** _added Suckyshima to the group chat-_

 

 

**LittleGaint2.0**

Why did you leeeeeave???

 

 

 

**Suckyshima**

Because I deal with all of you shit heads enough during practice.

 

**Suckyshima**

The only one I don’t mind is Yamaguchi.

 

**Suckyshima**

I don't want to deal with

the rest of you blowing up my phone notifications

 

 

 

**Sugamama**

TSUKKI!!! LANGUAGE!!!

 

 

**I'mDeadichiInside**

Babe, you cuss all of the time at my place so don't even start telling off Tsukishima for it.

 

 

**YamaGUCCI**

One, Awwwww, Tsukki, you said you like me!!! Two, SUGA-SAN CUSSES?!?!

 

 

**Suckyshima**

Shut up Yamaguchi. I’m your boyfriend so of course I don’t mind you

 

 

**YamaGUCCI**

:))))))))

 

 

**I'mDeadichiInside**

To answer your second question, yeah he cusses quite a bit. It's alarming even.

 

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

I never viewed Suga as a person who would cuss. He always yells at me for calling Hinata a dumb ass

 

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

I am not a dumb ass!!! >:(

 

 

**Suckyshima**

You two are both dumb asses

 

 

**Tanaka-senpai**

Hahahaha! Yo suckyshima, what up with your username?!

 

 

**Suckyshima**

…...I lost a bet with Noya

 

 

**RollingThunda!!**

Damn right he did!! :)

 

 

**YamaGUCCI**

What bet did he lose?

 

 

**RollingThunda!!**

he bet me that I couldn’t do a Rolling Thunder blindfolded.

long story short, I did, he lost, so I got to change his username

to whatever I wanted :))))

 

 

**Suckyshima**

You barely won. If you hadn't extended your arm that extra inch

at the last second, you would have missed the ball

 

 

**RollingThunda!!**

WHATEVER. You’re just a sore loser S u k c y s h i m a.

 

 

**I'mDeaichiInside**

Okay, the team dad is breaking this up before a fight starts.

 

 

**KenmaKat**

If you’re the team dad, then who’s the team mom?

 

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Who do you think

 

 

**Sugamama**

…..

 

 

**KenmaKat**

Right. Got it.

 

 

**Jesus**

Anyway…..why aren’t the other second years in this group chat?

 

 

**I'mDeadichiInside**

Nice username Asahi. And yeah, where are Ennoshita, Hisashi, and Kazuhito?

 

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

I asked if they wanted to be in the group chat and they

said they were okay. They are practicing to get into a really good college

on a volleyball scholarship so I decided not to add them because it would distract them.

 

 

**Tanaka-senpai**

Wait…..did anyone else notice the first part of that text?

 

 

**Suckyshima**

We had a fucking c h o i c e to be in the chat? I WANNA LEAVE

 

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Are you practicing to get a volleyball scholarship?

 

 

**Suckyshima**

….no

 

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Then stop whining and be social for once, Tsukki.

Instead of putting on your headphones and trying to act cool

 

 

**RollingThunda!!**

DAAAYYYMM. YOU NEED SOME ICE FOR THAT BURN?!

 

  

**TolVolleyBoy**

I’m proud of you babe, you finally threw shade correctly for once

 

 

**Sugamama**

Hinata’s growing up. It’s too soon! I don’t want my baby crow to leave the nest yet!

 

 

**I'mDeadichiInside**

Who knew the sun could be so salty.

 

 

**Jesus**

I can already tell this chat was a mistake.

 

 

**Sugamama**

The parents agree with you. I’m sitting next to Daichi on his bed.

He agrees, he’s just too lazy to type it out.

 

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Says the one who thought this chat was a good idea at first

 

 

**Sugamama**

I will take away your extra practice privileges, I will. Don’t test me Tobio

 

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

IM SORRY SUGA-SENPAI

 

 

**Sugamama**

Thank you, much better

 

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

~~You aren't actually my mom you know~~

 

 

**Sugamama**

What did you say?

 

 

**TolVolleyBoy**  

Nothing

 

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Kageyama, you act so tough, but once Suga threatens to take away volleyball,

you act like a little obedient puppy! :)

 

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

You’re one to talk dumbass. Do I need to bring up last Friday?

 

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

NO

 

 

**KenmaKat**

What happened last Friday?

 

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

We swore never to speak of it again

 

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

I found out that Hinata flunked a math test and he had to do anything

I wanted for me not to tell Suga to suspend him from the next practice match.

So I made him dress up like a maid and clean my room. It was very entertaining.

 

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

YAMA!!!! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN’T TELL ANYONE!!!

 

 

**Sugamama**

I won't even scold you for it this time, Hinata. You've obviously been through enough.

 

 

**KenmaKat**

It doesn’t sound that bad.

 

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

It wasn’t. But the thing that made it uncomfortable was that Kageyama

would always adjust his position around the room so he could see up the skirt.

He knew that I had boxers on, but it was still weird.

 

 

**KenmaKat**

O h

 

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Am I not allowed to admire my pretty boyfriend?

 

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Flattery won’t work this time Bakayama!!! >:(

 

 

**KenmaKat**

Okay, I can tell that this chat is going to get very uncomfortable very fast. I gotta go to practice so bye


	2. Iwoai Is Pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a really short Iwaoi chapter for you! Iwaoi is vvv pure.

**2:56 p.m.**

  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

Iwa-chaaaaaaaaan

  
  
  


 

**PrettierThanYou**

IWA-CHAAAAAAAAAN

  
  
  


 

**IwaChamp**

What do you want shittykawa

  
  
  


 

**PrettierThanYou**

Hey now, is that any way to talk

to your boyfriend who you love so much?

  
  
  


 

**IwaChamp**

What. Do. You. Want

  
  
  


 

**PrettierThanYou**

Awwwww, you didn’t deny that you loved  me! That’s sweet Iwa-chan. 

Anyway, I heard  the the Karasuno team made a group chat!  I wanna 

make one too so we can talk to our  teammates!

  
  
  


 

**IwaChamp**

We’re not making a group chat Oikawa. Period. Done. End of discussion.

Our team puts up with you enough already.

  
  
  


 

**IwaChamp:**

_I_ put up with you enough already

  
  
  


 

**PrettierThanYou:**

But you know you love me!

  
  
  


 

 **-IwaChamp** _has silenced your contact number. They will not receive notifications for your texts or calls until it has been unsilenced-_

  
  


 

**PrettierThanYou**

r00d

  
  


 

**3:45 p.m.**

  
  


 

 

**PrettierThanYou**

Our date for tomorrow is still on right?

Iwa-chan?

  
  


 

- **IwaChamp** _ has unsilenced your contact number _ -

 

 

 

**4:00 p.m.**

  
  


 

**IwaChamp:**

yes of course

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou:**

Yay! <333333

 

 

**9:30 pm**

  
  


 

**PrettierThanYou**

Goodnight! I love you Hajime!

  
  
  


 

**IwaChamp:**

Stop with the lovey-dovey shit

Oikawa

  
  
  


 

**PrettierThanYou:**

:(

  
  
  


 

**IwaChamp:**

…….ily too. See u at practice

tomorrow, idiot.

  
  
  


 

**PrettierThanYou:**

Can you spell out that abbreviation? ;)

  
  
  


 

**IwaChamp:**

You’re pushing it Tooru.

  
  
  


 

**PrettierThanYou:**

Worth a shot :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was really short. The next one is gonna be pretty long to make up for it; promise! I love Iwoai and it's one of my canon ships so I just had to make a little mini-chapter for it.


	3. American Memes Are Better Than Japanese Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama goes to Hinata's house. Daichi assumes things *cough*. Noya is edgy, don't mess with him Asahi. And Sugamama has a freak out over his baby crow. Please save his son from kageyama.

**LittleGiant2.0**

What was with you today at practice

Bakayama???

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Piss off dumb ass

 

**TolVolleyBoy:**

I just….had an off day, okay?

  
  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

You wanna come over my house today

and talk about it?

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Yeah. Thanks Hinata. That’ll definitely help.

And no, that is not sarcasm.

  
  
  


 

**I'mDeadichiInside**

Talking is all you two are doing hopefully

  
  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Okay ,first, omg Kageyama you called me by my actual 

name without adding dumbass to it Second, Daichi-san 

what do you mean? I’m confused

  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

My reaction to Hinata’s second

question: *facepalm*

 

 

 

**Jesus**

At least he is still innocent, unlike you, Noya

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

I'M SO CONFUSED WHAT DID HE MEAN?!

  
  


 

**Sugamama**

Y'ALL ARE RUINING MY BABY CROW’S INNOCENCE. 

S T O P T H I S.

  
  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

Whomstve

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Babe, you know how we kiss a lot and 

sometimes make out?

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Yeah…..?

  
  


 

**Sugamama**

KAGEYAMA I STG IF YOU SAY

ONE MORE THING I WILL DISOWN

YOU AS MY SON

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Well….let me put it this way: what Diachi

is implying is that we do stuff that is about 

two steps up from making out.

  
  
  


 

**Sugamama**

I WILL NARUTO RUN TO YOUR HOUSE

AND BITCH SLAP YOU KAGEYAMA. STOP TALKING

 

 

 

**Tanaka-senpai**

Oh worm

  
  
  


 

**Jesus**

Tanaka, stop quoting American memes

  
  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

N E V E R

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Hinata, you’ve taken health class, right?

 

 

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Yeah. I hated it.

  
  


 

**Sugamama**

KAGEYAMA NO

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Kageyama y e s  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

And in health you learned about something

called sex right? Like how babies are made?

That’s what Daichi was implying that we might

be doing.

  
  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

……..

 

 

**Sugamama**

Oh my god Kageyama w h y.

You've traumatized him.

  
  
  


 

**I'mDeadichiInside**

The parents disown you. You are 

disowned Tobio.

 

 

 

**KenmaKat**

I’m hanging out with Shoyo. What did you

guys say to make him curl up in a ball and 

blush this hard?

 

**KenmaKat**

Sent _ isheokay?.PNG _

 

**KenmaKat**

Oh. Nevermind. I scrolled up. Well then.

 

**KenmaKat**

I’m gonna just walk Hinata home and try and ease

him out of his sudden shock.

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

I’m saving that pic of Hinata thanks.

  
  
  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

You broke Hinata Kags. You b r o k e him.

  
  
  


 

**Suckyshima**

What the hell. I silenced this chat for 

A  _ day. OnE fUcKiNg DaY.  _ And this is what happens.

  
  
  


 

**Sugamama**

Hinata, are you okay? Reply to let us

parents know. We are very worried. You

may be going into shock.

  
  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

I’m not going into shock I’m just kinda

you know…...embarrassed. I mean how

would we…….’do that’....if we’re both 

guys?

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

The parents can explain this. I’m sure they

have ‘experience’ *cough* 

  
  
  


 

**Sugamama**

WHAT!? NO I DON'T. NO WE DON’T! KAGEYAMA WHAT!

WHY WOULD YOU ASSUME THAT?!?

  
  
  


 

**I'mDeadichiInside**

Stop breaking people Kageyama. He just

blushed like there was no tomorrow.

  
  
  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

Wait, why would he have a reaction like that

If he hasn’t done anything like sex with anyone?

  
  
  


 

**Suckyshima**

Yams, you’re not helping.

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

WAIT YAMAGUCHI IS RIGHT.

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

WE HAVE P R O O F. SOMEONE

TAKE SCREEN SHOTS. WE CAN

BLACKMAIL THE MOM.

  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Way ahead of you. I've been taking screen 

shots ever since Hinata said ‘you wanna come

over to my house tonight and talk about it?’

I have a knack for knowing when shit is about

to get good.

  
  
  


 

**Jesus**

*eye roll*

  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

DON'T TEST ME ASAHI. IM EXTRA

EDGY TODAY.

  
  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

BAHAHAHAHAHAHA WTF NOYA

  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

I'm not lying. Nobody piss me off unless

they want a mysterious stray volleyball to give

them a concussion tomorrow at practice.

  
  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Please give me a concussion. I want to

forget all this ever happened.

  
  
  


 

**Suckyshima**

Hey look who’s alive.

  
  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Don’t mess with me Tsukki you 

Lil shit

  
  
  


 

**I'mDeadichiInside**

WTF

  
  
  


 

**Sugamama**

What…...just….. happened.

  
  
  


 

**I'mDeadichiInside**

Hinata did you just insult Tsukki AND

cuss?!?!?!?! 

  
  
  


 

**Sugamama**

I have failed as a parent.

  
  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

NO! KAGEYAMA STOLE MY PHONE.

HE CAME TO MY HOUSE ABOUT FIVE

MINUTES AGO.

  
  
  


 

**Sugamama**

Thank god. I just had a near heart attack.

A mother never wants to hear the day their

youngest cusses.

  
  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

I’m older than Kageyama.

  
  


 

**Jesus**

WHAT

  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

WHAT IS THIS ETERNAL PARADOX WE

HAVE ENTERED. NEXT, THE WORLD IS GONNA 

TURN UPSIDE DOWN AND BLUE IS GOING TO BE RED.

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Okay, first, umm no it isn’t. Second, as much as

I hate to admit it, he isn’t lying. His birthday is in June, 

mine is in December.

  
  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

Wait…...does that mean. Hinata is 

Kageyama’s…….

  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

SENPAI??????

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

fUcK nO

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

BOW BEFORE YOUR SENPAI

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Well shit. Look what you did. You made him

Headstrong. Good job guys.

  
  
  


 

**Suckyshima**

As head strong as you? Or is his

condition not that severe yet?

  
  
  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

Don’t provoke him Tsukki

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Yamaguchi is right. Unless you want my next 

set to you to ‘accidently’ hit you in the face

  
  
  


 

**I'mDeadichiInside**

Why are we all threatening each other by hitting

each other with volleyballs at practice?

  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Because we are such volley nerds it’s the only

threat we know how to make.

  
  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

V o l l e y n e r d s

  
  
  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

We are such volley nerds

  
  
  


 

**Suckyshima**

Shut up Yamaguchi

  
  
  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

Hahaha. He used his catchphrase. The one 

he uses in the anime all the time 

  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

What

  
  
  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

What

  
  
  


 

**I'mDeadichiInside**

I…...I think he just broke the fourth wall

  
  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

Did someone say…..walls?

  
  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

“Sie Sind Das Essen Und Wir Die JAGER!!!!!!”

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

What is going on 

  
  
  


 

**Jesus**

I got that reference Tanaka. 

  
  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

YEE

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

WHAT IS HAPPENING

  
  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

We’re making the reader laugh

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

W H A T

  
  
  


 

**Sugamama**

Is Kags the only one who doesn’t know?

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

KNOW W H A T!?!? I'M SO CONFUSED

  
  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

We are part of a made up universe where actual 

people draw out out our actions and make us say

the words we do and we are watched and read 

by others for their amusement.

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

WhAt

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Please tell me you’re joking

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

PLEASE

  
  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

We are! :) we have been setting up this prank forever!

It took so long. We just never found the best time to pull it. 

But your face right now made it so worth it.

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

And by ‘we’ you mean……?

  
  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

The whole team

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

…...You dumbass you scared the shit out of me.

  
  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

That was the point Bakayama ;)

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Stop with that fucking winky face.

  
  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

;);););););););););););););););););););););););)

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

That’s it, you asked for it 

  
  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

AH! NO! I'M SORRY

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

SomeonehelpmeIneedassistancepleaseICANTBREATHE

  
  
  


 

**Sugamama**

OMG KAGEYAMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO 

MY SON!?!??!?

  
  
  


 

**I'mDeadichiInside**

KAGEYAMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO 

OUR SON?!

  
  
  


 

**Sugamama**

K A G E Y A M A

  
  
  


 

**Sugamama**

DOES ANYONE LIVE CLOSE TO HINATA 

I NEED YOU TO SAVE MY SON FROM KAGEYAMA

  
  
  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

I don’t live close to him sorry

  
  
  


 

**Suckyshima**

You’re overreacting Suga.

  
  
  


 

**Sugamama**

EXUSEMEDONTTELLMEIMOVERREACTING

WHENMYBABYCROWSLIFEISINDANGERTSUKKI

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Chill Suga

  
  
  


 

**Sugamama**

WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM KAGEYAMA

  
  
  


 

**I'mDeadichiInside**

Please don’t tell me he’s dead

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

What? No. Why would I kill my boyfriend?

  
  
  


 

**I'mDeadichiInside**

Then what did you do to him. Suga’s just about

ready to run over to his house and beat you so

you better type fast.

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

I made out with him on his bed until he fainted from

the lack of oxygen. He’s fine, just out cold.

  
  
  


 

**Suckyshima**

Oh my god

  
  
  


 

**I'mDeadichiInside**

So you basically forcefully kissed him until he fainted……

hold on I’m gonna go and think over in a corner how

I went wrong raising you.

  
  
  


 

**Sugamama**

At least Hinata’s alive 

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

WHY DO YOU KEEP ASSUMING THAT I'M GOING

TO KILL HIM?! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND AND I LOVE HIM.

DO YOU HAVE NO FAITH IN ME AS A PERSON?!?

  
  
  


 

**Sugamama**

……..I’d rather not answer that last question 

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Some parent you are

  
  
  


 

**Sugamama**

r00d

  
  
  


 

**Jesus**

Why is everyone quoting American memes and sayings?!?

  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Because they’re better than Japanese memes and sayings

  
  
  


 

**Jesus**

…….true

  
  
  


 

**KenmaKat**

Kageyama ,regarding the fact that you

just smothered him until he fainted, I will ask

you to please stop tormenting my friend

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

I’m his boyfriend and you can’t tell me

what to do you introverted gamer cat.

  
  
  


 

**KenmaKat**

This is Kuroo using Kenma’s phone now, and

I will kindly ask you to fuck off and stop calling

my beautiful ,quiet cat boyfriend hurtful names.

  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Oooooooooo shit’s about to go down. 

It’s a war between the tol angry boyfriend crow

And the tol oyo cat boyfriend.

  
  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Since when am I called tol angry boyfriend crow?

  
  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Since now

  
  
  


 

**Jesus**

Does everyone have a crow title? Hinata is

apparently baby crow, Kags is tol angry bf crow,

What are we?

  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Omg I’ve waited so long for someone to ask this!

Okay, here we go, rapid fire. Find out which one you are.

 

  
**RollingThunda!!**

  1. Jesus crow/Hamilton crow
  2. Mama crow
  3. Deadichi crow/dad crow
  4. Glasses crow
  5. Cinnamon roll crow
  6. Intense crow



  
  
  


 

**Suckyshima**

Wooooow this is gonna be hard

*said with the most monotone voice ever*

  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

God dammit, I forgot to add a part to yours

 

**RollingThunda!!**

Asshole glasses crow who never gives a shit  
  


**RollingThunda!!**

Fixed it

  
  
  
  


 

**Suckyshima**

You Lil bitch. Emphasis on the little

  
  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

**  
** OH YOU JUST WENT THERE. YOU WANNA

GO SUCKY?! IMA BEAT YOUR ASS AT PRACTICE

  
  
  
  


 

**I'mDeadichiInside**

Alright alright. Break it up.

  
  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

STAY OUT OF THIS DAD. THIS IS BETWEEN

ME AND THE BLOCKER

  
  
  
  


 

**I'mDeadichiInside**

You better stop fighting before Suga gets involved.

You know what he’s like when he’s angry.

  
  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Fine…….I will, but I’m not happy about it

  
  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

I’m taking bets on who will win tomorrow

between Tsukki and Noya. If you wanna

place a bet, meet me before school tomorrow 

by the milk and yogurt drinks vending machine.

  
  
  
  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

I’ll bet

  
  
  


 

**Suckyshima**

Really Yamaguchi

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Great! Meet me by that spot tomorrow.

  
  
  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Ugh my head hurts….

  
  
  


 

**Sugamama**

Omg Hinata’s awake! Are you okay!? Do

you need an ambulance?!? I have pain medication 

if you need some! Do you have any brain damage!?!??

  
  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

I’m fine I think. I just have a bit of a headache.

It’s not bad.

  
  
  
  


 

**I'mDeadichiInside**

Do you remember anything?

  
  
  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

I remember everything. I need to have a little

talk with Kageyama.

  
  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

I’m innocent. I did nothing wrong. It’s not 

my fault you can’t learn to breathe through

your nose when we kiss.

  
  
  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Maybe. But was it really necessary to hold me down? 

I can't really move my arms if they are trapped above my head.

  
  
  
  


 

**Sugamama**

Hold on he did what?!??

  
  
  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

Kageyama that’s kinky

  
  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

I have no comment

  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Tanaka, did you mean: Kageyama that’s GAY

  
  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Yes I am very gay, how did you find out genius?

  
  
  


 

**Jesus**

Why is this team so weird

  
  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

We may be weird but we’re weird together 

  
  
  
  


 

**Jesus**

God, what did I do to deserve this

  
  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Y’all Asahi’s talking to his dad.

  
  
  
  


 

**Jesus**

Omg Noya w h y

  
  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Because reasons

  
  
  
  


 

**Suckyshima**

That isn’t a valid excuse 

  
  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Fuck you it is to valid

  
  
  
  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

I think it’s valid

  
  
  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

T h a n k y o u Y a m a g u c h i 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Hope you liked the chapter! Suga was a vvv protective mother and I like writing him like that. The next chapter is gonna be pretty long, so it may take me a week or two to update so keep in check! Thanks! levae your comments and kudos please!


	4. Why Does This Chapter Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! I am so sorry it took so long! Don't worry I haven't quit the fic! Anyway.....Lev joins the chat; Noya likes Thomas Sanders because he's valid; Yuri on Ice is apparently a big thing in the Karasuno team; and Daichi is being a controlling dad.

**RollingThunda!!**

WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASSUMING THAT

IM GAY?!?!?! I’M BI YOU IGNORANT SLUTS

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Well THAT escalated quickly

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Please spare us the argument Noya. We all know

you're about as straight as a rainbow colored dick.

  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

I…..AM…..FUCKING….BI!!!!!!

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Hold on I know how to settle this

  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Try me bitch

  
  


 

**Jesus**

Noya, can you stop being an edgy teen for like….

ten seconds?

  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

That’s literally impossible for me to do

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Honestly ,Asahi, you gotta accept that Noya will always be

edgy. That’s just Noya

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Anyway…..Noya, do you like girls sexually? Like kissing

and showing them a lot of affection? Or ‘doing it’ with them?

  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Ehhh. I’m not sure I like them that way. I don’t

think I’d ever have sex with them if I had a choice.…...oh

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

You’re gay

  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Shit u rite

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Wow I can’t believe that actually worked.

We usually argue about this for an hour

  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

FALSEHOOD

  
  


 

**Jesus**

Noya, stop quoting that American Youtuber

  
  


 

**RoliingThunda!!**

HIS NAME IS THOMAS SANDERS AND HE’S VALID

AND RELATABLE SO STFU ASAHI

  
  


 

**Jesus**

Are you watching one of his videos right now?

  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

PERHAPS

  
  


 

 **_-_ ** **LittleGiant2.0** _added_ **ImaKittyCat** _to the chat-_

  
  


 

**Suckyshima**

Who the fuck is **ImaKittyCat**

  
  


 

**ImaKittyCat**

Hiiiiiiiiii!!!!!ㅇㅅㅇ

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Everyone say hi to Lev!

  
  


 

**Suckyshima**

Oh him. Yeah whatever. hi

  
  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

Hi Lev!! We haven’t seen you in a while!

  
  


 

**Sugamama**

Hi Lev. How’s Yaku?

  
  


 

**ImaKittyCat**

He’s great!

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Hey there Lev. Have you two improved at all? Sorry

I’m a captain It’s kinda a habit for me to ask.

  
  


 

**ImaKittyCat**

It’s cool! And yeah! Kenma’s helped me with my spike

coordination a lot! And Yaku…...lets just say that his

kick got a lot stronger ( º﹃º )

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

That emoji just made it weird

  
  


 

**ImaKittyCat**

Omg it did I’m sorry

  
  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

It’s cool Lev

  
  


 

**Suckyshima**

Why did Hinata add you again?

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Because he felt left out. He wanted to

be in the group chat with Kenma

  
  


 

**Sugamama**

Oh I forgot to tell you guys that we don’t have

practice today because Ukai’s sick and

Yachi and Kiyoko have a date.

  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

Is there still a chance that I can get her to be

my gf?

  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Not a chance bro. Kiyoko is full lesbian.

  
  


 

**KenmaKat**

Is Kiyoko that black haired girl that

Yamamoto keeps drooling over?

  
  


 

**ImaKittyCat**

Oh yeah! She’s cute but I’m gay so I can’t relate

to Yamamoto.

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Yep. You might want to break it to him slowly

that she’s a lesbian and he has absolutely zero

chance with her.

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

It took Tanaka a while to accept it. Even tho

Kiyoko-san gave him a l o t of hints that she was

not interested in boys at all

  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

She didn’t give that many hints

  
  


 

**Jesus**

Just two weeks ago she told you to your face:

“I’m sorry Tanaka, but I only swing the other way.”

  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

That could mean a lot of things

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

No…...It….it really couldn’t

  
  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

Don’t be rude to your senpai, Kageyama

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Just because it says it in your user-name

doesn't mean you’re a senpai, Tanaka

  
  


 

**ImaKittyCat**

Wait, isn’t he tho if he’s three years older

than you, Kageyama?

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Shhhhhhh

  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

No do not shhhhhh. Thank you

,Lev, for that info

  
  


 

**ImaKittyCat**

Sure! (⌒ー⌒)

 

**ImaKittyCat**

I’m gonna go practice with Kenma and Kuroo

now , bye! Talk to you guys later!

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

It’s 7:00??????

  
  


 

**ImaKIttyCat**

We practice late sometimes. Kuroo

and Kenma sometimes do it without me.

  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
  


 

**I’mDeachichiInside**

Stop assuming things Tanaka

  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 

__________________________________________________________

 

**8:00**

  


 

**Suckyshima**

Yamaguchi, what the fuck are you watching?

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

????

  
  


 

**Suckyshima**

Yams was sitting on the ground waiting for the late bus

because he stayed late to practice his float serves and

he was watching something. I walked over to offer him

to walk home with me and I looked over his shoulder to

see what he was watching and all I saw was this

silver-haired guy stand up in a huge fucking hot spring

butt fucking naked. He made a weird gesture too.

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

OMG YAMAGUCHI WERE YOU WATCHING THE

SECOND EPISODE OF YURI ON ICE?????

  
  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

YES

  
  


 

**Sugamama**

OMG I LOVE YOI. ITS GR8

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

CAN YOU HEAR MY HEARTBEAT?

  
  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

TIRED OF FEELING NEVER ENOUGH

  
  


 

**Sugamama**

I CLOSE MY EYES AND TELL MYSELF

THAT MY DREAMS WILL COME TRUE

  
  


 

**Suckyshima**

Are they gonna do the entire song

  
  


 

**Jesus**

Probably

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

THERE WILL BE NO MORE DARKNESS

WHEN YOU BELIEVE IN

  
  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

YOURSELF YOU ARE UNSTOPPABLE

  
  


 

**Sugamama**

WHERE YOUR DESTINY LIES

 

 

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

DANCING ON THE BLADES YOU SET

MY HEART ON FIRE

  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Aww yeah you know ima join this

 

**RollingThunda!!**

DON’T STOP US NOW

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

THE MOMENT OF TRUTH

  
  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

WE WERE BORN TO MAKE HISTORY

  
  


 

**Sugamama**

WE’LL MAKE IT HAPPEN

  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

WE’LL TURN IT AROUND

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

YES WE WERE BORN TO MAKE HISTORY

  
  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

DOO DOO DOOOOOO DOO DOO BORN

TO MAKE HISTORY

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

YEEESSSSS. DOES ANYONE ELSE

WATCH YURI ON ICE????

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

…..I do.

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

WHAT ARE YOUR PRIMARY SHIPS

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

IN ORDER

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Okay first off, calm the fuck down

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

NO I WON'T BECAUSE YOI IS GR8

AND DESERVES APPRECIATION

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Okay! Chill!

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

S H I P S

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

FINE FINE HOLD ON

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Otayuri

Victuuri

All others

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Why is Otayuri before Victuuri?!?!?

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

BECAUSE VICTUURI MIGHT BE THE

PRIMARY SHIP BUT OTAYURI IS THE

BEST SHIP SO STFU DUMBASS

HINATA

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

I agree with Kags

  
  


 

**Sugamama**

I’m divorcing you

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

WHAT? WHY!?

  
  


 

**Sugamama**

You never told me that you liked yoi!

I thought I was the only one in our

relationship that did! We could have watched

it TOGETHER BABE

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

I’M SORRY SUGA, BABY. PLEASE FORGIVE

ME. WE CAN RE-WATCH IT TOGETHER

  
  


 

**Sugamama**

…...okay we will. But I still don’t fully forgive you.

  
  


 

**KenmaKat**

Sqm;jpcir3i8y8xwjgdwjfjhvbxj,qsnieo8

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

?

  
  


 

**KenmaKat**

;ksnjx

  
  


 

**TolVolleyboy**

Is Kenma’s phone spazzing out or something?

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Lev, what’s going on?

  
  


 

**ImaKittyCat**

…….I’m not sure I should say

  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Just tell us

  
  


 

**ImaKittyCat**

Weeelllll…..Kuroo’s kinda making out with Kenma

against a wall. My guess is that Kenma’s phone

is in his back pocket and it opened the text app

and he’s butt-texting the chat.

 

**ImaKittyCat**

I’m pretty sure they forgot I’m here

  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

I WAS RIGHT

 

**Tanaka-senpai**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
  


 

**Jesus**

Lev, I think you should just leave.

It’s really awkward to catch people

making out

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

You’re one to talk Asahi. I’ve caught you

and Noya making out before

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

HA

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

I’ve caught you and Hinata too, Kageyama

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

*cough*

  
  


 

**Sugamama**

Hinata, are you blushing?

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

NO! LIES YOU ARE SPEAKING

  
  


 

**Sugamama**

Hinata, I can see you across the court.

We are both practicing late, remember?

 

**Sugamama**

Omg he just naruto ran out of the gym

  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

YOU GO HINATA. PUMP THOSE LITTLE

LEGS AND EMBRACE YOUR INNER  
NARUTO

  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

GOTTA GO FAST

  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

tHaT AiNt NaRuTo Ya BiTcH

  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

I kNoW I wAs TrYiNg To bE fUnNy

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

How about we all stop fighting and go to bed.

It’s already 9:30 and we have school tomorrow

  
  


 

**Sugamama**

Listen to your father, children, go to bed

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Okay now this is just getting weird

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

What do you mean, son?

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

STOP

  
  


 

**Sugamama**

Don’t talk back to your father young man

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Yes Suga

  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

?!?!??????

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

HINATA STOP STEALING MY PHONE YOU

FUCKING DUMBASS

  
  


 

**Sugamama**

How did he get to your house so fast?????

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF

THE NARUTO RUN

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

I was also out for a walk and I ran into him

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Awwwww, you ruined the fun Bakayama >:(

  
  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

When has kags ever not ruined the fun

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Wow okay r00d

  
  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

Sorry! That came off way meaner than I

wanted it to

  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Aaaand the cinnamon roll of the group strikes again

  
  


 

**Jesus**

Says the edgy teen of the group

  
  


 

**RolingThunda!!**

Damn right I’m edgy, Asa

  
  


 

**Suckyshima**

Since when do you call him Asa

  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Since forever. You’re just too absorbed in your

‘I’m sad and alone’ music to notice

  
  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

He’s not sad and alone tho. Because me and

him are dating

  
  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

So he’s basically sad and with someone

  
  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

r00d with capital zeros

  
  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

THERE WILL BE NO NEGATIVITY IN THIS GM

WE IS ALL FRENS SO BE NICE *cough* N O Y A

*cough*

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

How about we all go to bed before I force

Hinata to delete the chat

  
  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

IM ALREADY IN BED. IN FACT IM ASLEEP.

IVE BEEN SLEEP TEXTING THIS ENTIRE TIME.

GOODNIGHT BITCHES

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Goodnight. I’ll be monitoring this chat to make

sure you all go to bed.

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Could you stop being a dad for 1 second

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

One.

 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Now get your ass to bed

  
  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

….Touché

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really long to make up for the late post! and I hope you enjoyed it! There will be future Lev-inclusion in this fic and more anime refrences will be added! I also encourage you guys to check out Thomas Sanders on YouTube! He is so funny and has really good messages in his videos. If you are going through a rough time, you can definitely check him out and he will make you feel better, promise! Also, if you haven't watched Yuri on Ice, please do! It's another anime and it's very gay and such a good show. Keep in check for the next chapter!


	5. Meow Meow Motherfucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: THERE IS MUCH BTS FANGIRLING IN THE BEGINNING (see end of chapter notes to learn what and who BTS are)
> 
> Hi! I told you I didn't give up on this fic. This chapter is extra long to make up for it. 
> 
> UserName change; Kagehina is real people; nicknames; BTS.

**TolVolleyBoy**

Could someone please get my boyfriend

to stop singing

  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

I hear him too. Hinata, you’ve got a good

voice

  


 

**Suckyshima**

What song is he even singing? It isn’t in

Japanese. It’s sounds like a mixture of English

and something like Chinese? I don’t fucking know

  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

ITS KOREAN YOU UNCULTURED SWINE.

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

IM LISTENING TO BTS

  


 

**Sugamama**

OMG I LOVE BTS. WHAT SONG ARE

YOU LISTENING TO??????

  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

It has a really weird beat. At one point I think

They say ‘is that gay’ in English?????

  


 

**Jesus**

Njcdbsfhowiehiygekgfek ARE YOU

  
LISTENING TO BAEPSAE

  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

THEY CALL ME BAEPSAAAAAEEE

YOKBWATTJI I SEDAAAAEEEE

  


 

**Sugamama**

AWW HELL YEAH

  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

BTS IS GREAT. THEY ARE ALL SO

BEAUTIFUL TOO.

  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Are you cheating on me with Korean men?

  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

No,,,,,but I’m not lying about them being attractive.

They really are EXTREMELY good looking. Hold

on I’ll send a picture of them.

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

_Sent  teachmehowtobebeautifulplease.PNG_

  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Jesus,,,,,you weren’t lying

  


 

**Jesus**

What did I lie about

  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

Hahahhahahahhahahhahahhahaha oml Asahi

 

**Tanaka-senpai**

Wow. I looked at the pic too. How could mere

humans be this handsome??????

  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

I know right!?!? All of the singer’s voices are so

good too. And the rappers are extremely talented.

They are ALL extremely talented.

  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Kags, it sounds like you’ve got some competition.

  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

If any of them go within ten feet of Hinata, I would

beat them up right then and there, no matter how

fucking famous they might be.

  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Awwwwwwww,,,,,,,,,,,,,I think

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

But honestly, Kageyama, which one is your favorite?

Like choose one from the pic.

  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Who’s the one making the heart with his arms

over his head? He’s in the far right, next to the one

making a peace sign.

  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Of course you would like J-hope

  


 

**Sugamama**

Kags, you chose the one with the personality

most like Hinata’s

  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Well then

  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Who’s your favorite, Suga-san?

  


 

**Sugamama**

I honestly like Rap Mon. He reminds me of Daichi.

Looks and acts super serious, but actually a soft

mochi most of the time

  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Cool! I like Jimin. He helps out the other members

a lot when they are struggling or sad, especially Tae, and

he can also hit really high notes and his voice is just so good

  


 

**Jesus**

TAEHYUNG, Y’ALL, TAEHYUNG

  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

OKAY BUT,,,,,,,,SEOKJIN

 

**RollingThunda!!**

THANKS FOR COMING TO MY TED TALK Y’ALL

  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

Pfffttt

 

**YamaGUCCI**

I also like BTS. My favorite is Jungkook. He just

appeals to me. I also like Yoongi because he reminds

me of Tsukki.

  


 

**Suckyshima**

You’re comparing me to a pretty Korean guy?

  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

He’s a rapper

  


 

**Suckyshima**

…..I’ll allow it

  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

I don’t remember asking for your permission, sucky

  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

OKAY OKAY OKAY HOLD UP.  WE ALL NEED

TO TAKE A MOMENT AND ENJOY YAMAGUCHI’S

FIRST ROAST

  


 

**TolVolleyboy**

*takes a moment*

  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

*takes a moment*

  


 

**Sugamama**

*takes a moment*

  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

*takes a moment*

  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

*takes a moment*

  


 

**Jesus**

*takes a moment*

  


 

**ImaKittyCat**

*takes a moment*

  


 

**KenmaKat**

*takes a moment*

  


 

**Suckyshima**

Oh for the love of god

  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

You ruined the moment, sucky. R u i n e d i t.

  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

BACK TO BTS

  


**Suckyshima**

NO! DISCUSS SOMETHING SO THAT I CAN

ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU’RE

TALKING ABOUT

 

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Okay…….just one more thing

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Everyone who listens to BTS, say what your

favorite song is!!!! You can’t say any of their

solo songs. Okay go!!!!

 

**LittleGiant2.0**

BAEPSAE

  


 

**Sugamama**

BOY IN LUV

  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

MIC DROP

  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

DANGER + LET ME KNOW

  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

DOPE + NOT TODAY

  


 

**Jesus**

FIRE (BURNING UP)

  


 

**ImaKIttyCat**

Me too?!

  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Sure!

  


 

**ImaKittyCat**

BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS

 

**ImaKittyCat**

Kenma likes No More Dream, N.O, and War

of Hormone

  


 

**KenmaKat**

I could have said that myself, Lev

  


 

**ImaKittyCat**

(･ω<)☆

  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Are me and Tsukki the only ones in this

chat that don’t listen to BTS?

  


 

**Suckyshima**

Apparently. NOW TALK ABOUT SOMETHING

ELSE BESIDES HOT KOREAN GUYS.

  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Fiiiiiinnnne. Did any of you guys see the volleyball

tournament on TV last night? It was great.

  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Of course you want to talk about volleyball

  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Look who’s talking, stupid

  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Oooooooo he roasted your ass, Kags

  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Don’t call me stupid, dumb ass

  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Or you’ll what? Chase me?

  


 

**Sugamama**

STOP CHASING HINATA AROUND THE

COURT KAGEYAMA

  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

He l i t e r a l l y asked for it

  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Hinata, stop pissing off your boyfriend.

Kageyama, stop being….well, Kageyama.

  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

Pfffttt

  


 

**ImaKittyCat**

Oml I forgot Kags and Hinata were

dating so i got really confused for a

sec.

  


 

**KenmaKat**

Lev, you forget who is dating who all

the time

  


 

**ImaKittyCat**

Untrue (ಠ ∩ಠ)

  


 

**KenmaKat**

Lev, last week you forgot me and Kuroo

were dating and you saw us kiss and asked

us when we were gonna go on our first date

  


 

**ImaKittyCat**

That was one time

  


 

**KenmaKat**

Lev, you came with us on our first date.

The whole team did. We went out for a fancy

dinner all together once me and Kuroo

announced we were together. It was YOUR

IDEA

  


 

**ImaKittyCat**

……...hold on i need to do something

  


 

- **ImaKittyCat** _changed their user to_ **MeowMeowMotherfucker-**

  


 

**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

There

  


 

**KenmaKat**

Well okay then

  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Why,,,,,did you do that?

  


 

**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

Because i can

 

**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

And because I want to remind everyone that

I may be a little forgetful sometimes, but

meow meow motherfucker ima cat so i dont care

  


 

**KenmaKat**

I’m just gonna pretend I understood that

  


 

**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

It’s not s u p p o s e d to make sense

  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

I can relate dude, I can relate so much

  


 

**Jesus**

He definitely can. Noya almost never makes

sense

  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Exactly!!!!

 

**RollingThunda!!**

Wait…..

  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

Bro, you just roasted yourself

  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Shit bro i did

  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

I honestly don’t know how Suga keeps

You guys in check when I’m gone.

 

 

 

**Sugamama**

A lot of trampolines, volleyballs, and food

that’s how

  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Is that why our bank account keeps getting smaller?

  


 

**TolVolleyBoy**

YOU SHARE A BANK ACCOUNT!?

  


___________________________________

 

 

**4:30 pm**

  


 

**Jesus**

…...okay Noya just gave me the realization that

We all have super generic usernames soooo

  


 

 **-Jesus** _changed their user to_ **PraiseMeBitchesImChrist-**

  


 

**Tanaka-senpai**

Oh you know I’m gettin’ in on this

  


 

- **Tanaka-senpai** _changed their user to_ **RagingBaldie-**

  


 

**RagingBaldie**

yeah this feels right

  


 

**RollingThunda!!**

Well if we’re all doing it, might as well

  


 

- **RollingThunda!!** _Changed their name to_ **TriggeredEdgeLord-**

  


 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Accurate

  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Yep

  


 

**Suckyshima**

I’m not changing mine. It’s too much work

  


 

**PraiseMeBicthesImChrist**

Hinata, as the domain owner of this chat, can’t

You change his user?

  


 

**LittleGiant2.0**

Omg I can

  


 

- **LittleGiant2.0** _has changed_ **Suckyshima** _’s user to_ **ScreamingInternally-**

  


 

**ScreamingInternally**

Wow thanks

  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

Oh! I wanna change mine too!

  


 

**RagingBaldie**

You don’t have to change yours bro, yours

is already unique

  


 

**YamaGUCCI**

Awwwwww that’s sweet!

  


 

- **LittleGiant2.0** _changed their user to_ **BbyBirbBoy-**

 

 

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Changed mine

**  
  
  
**

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

That’s accurate for you Sho

**TolVolleyBoy**

I’m not changing my username so don’t ask

**  
  
  
**

 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Did…..did you just…...call Hinata by

his first name????????

**  
  
  
**

 

**Sugamama**

OMG OMG OMG HE DID AND IT’S A

NICKNAME TOO!!!!!!!!!

**  
  
  
**

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

S h i t

**  
  
  
**

 

- **TolVolleyBoy** _has left the chat_ -

**  
  
  
**

 

**Sugamama**

Hinata, add him back or you’re grounded from the

next practice match

**  
  
  
**

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

….fine

**  
  
**

 

- **BbyBirbBoy** _added_ **TolVolleyBoy** _to the chat-_

**  
  
  
**

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Hinata I thought you loved me

**  
  
  
**

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

He was gonna suspend me from the next match!!!!

**  
  
  
**

 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

No no no, Kageyama. You’re not getting out of this

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Is your relationship with Hinata finally getting

serious????

**  
  
  
**

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

It’s been serious for a while. I just never use my

nicknames for him around the team.

**  
  
  
**

 

**Sugamama**

There are MORE

**Sugamama**

TELL US THE OTHER NICKNAMES

**  
  
  
**

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

N O

**  
  
  
**

 

**Sugamama**

Hinata tell us the other nicknames he has

for you

**  
  
  
**

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

No snuggles tonight if you do, Hinata

**  
  
  
**

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Awwwwww, Toby!! :(

**  
  
  
**

 

**TriggeredEdgelord**

Was that a nickname? Hmmmm? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**  
  
  
**

 

**Sugamama**

OML THEY HAVE NICKNAMES FOR EACH

OTHER

**  
  
  
**

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Hinata you dumb ass!!!

**  
  
  
**

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

I’m sorry!!! I didn’t think about what I typed!!!

**  
  
  
**

 

**Sugamama**

S H I P

**  
  
  
**

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

What?

**  
  
  
**

 

**RagingBaldie**

I’m on board with that ship

**  
  
  
**

 

**YamaGUCCI**

Same

**  
  
  
**

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Did you guys seriously make a ship out of us

**  
  
  
**

 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

You guys have been a ship before you started

dating. A lot of people ship you guys besides

us.

**  
  
  
**

 

**KenmaKat**

I wasn't here for the name switch, who is who?

**  
  
  
**

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Now is NOT the time Kenma. What you you guys

mean a lot of other people ship us?

**  
  
  
**

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

More importantly, what the fuck is our ship name

**  
  
  
**

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Y'all wanna spell it out? I’ll start

K

**  
  
  
**

 

**Sugamama**

A

**  
  
  
**

 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

G

**  
  
  
**

 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

E

**  
  
  
**

 

**RagingBaldie**

H

**  
  
  
**

 

**KenmaKat**

I

**  
  
  
**

 

**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

N

**  
  
  
**

 

**YamaGUCCI**

A

**  
  
  
**

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Kagehina?

**TolVolleyBoy**

Shit it's actually good

**  
  
  
**

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

I think its cute!!

**  
  
  
**

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Wait, if we’re a ship don’t you guys have ship

names too? Because all of you guys are in

relationships too.

**  
  
  
**

 

**Sugamama**

Do we??? What’s mine and Daichi’s ship name?

**  
  
  
**

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

I know!!!! Its Daisuga!!

**  
  
  
**

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

it’s literally pronounced like ‘die suga’

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

I am the king of ships so everybody just back off for

a second while I list the OTP ship names

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

*clears throat*

*inhales*

KAGEHINA

DAISUGA

TSUKKIYAMA

ASANOYA

KUROKEN

IWAOI

YAKULEV

**  
  
  
**

 

**KenmaKat**

Okay, why do I see me and Kuroo’s ship name

**  
  
  
**

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Because you made my canon list. You’ve been

blessed

**  
  
  
**

 

**RagingBladie**

Who’s ‘iwaoi?’

**  
  
  
**

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Omg that’s Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s ship name

**TolVolleyBoy**

How did you not know that. They are one of the

most popular ships.

**  
  
  
**

**RagingBladie**

Says who?

**  
  
  
**

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

Says the Haikyuu fandom

**  
  
  
**

 

**RagingBladie**

What

**  
  
  
**

 

**TolVolleyBoy**

What

**  
  
  
**

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Lev, your ship name with your bf is up

There too

**  
  
  
**

 

**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

Omg it is. Wow…...we have a really uncreative

ship name

**  
  
  
**

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

At least yours doesn’t sound like ass-a-noya if you say it

fast enough

**  
  
  
**

 

**PraiseMeBicthesImChrist**

Omg it does

**  
  
  
**

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Blocked and r ep o r te d

**  
  
  
**

 

**KenmaKat**

Seriously, who is who. I wasn’t here for the name

switch

**  
  
  
**

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

You’ll never know *evil laughter*

**  
  
  
**

 

**KenmaKat**

Well, now I know who Hinata is

**  
  
  
**

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

God dammit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll! Okay, for those of you who are confused, BTS is an amazing k-pop (yes I like k-pop, leave me alone) guy group. (I don't want to say boy-band because I really don't think they are. They rarely sing about sex or drugs like a lot of 'artists' do here in America). BTS has seven members: Jin (Seokjin aka; Mr. Worldwide Handsome), Rap Mon., Jungkook, Jimin, J-hope, Suga (Yoongi), and V (Taehyung). They are really amazing and have amazing voices. They also act like total goof balls sometimes and are very funny. And they can all DANCE REALLY WELL. Especially J-hope and Jimin. I encourage you guys to look them up and listen to them! All of the songs that they listed in the beginning are real songs and they are all really good! Hope you liked the chapter! Please leave your comments and kudos!


	6. Suga And Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER name change because Noya is a little asshole and likes to annoy his team; Suga is a very protective mother; Conform to the meme lord; Jealous Tsukki; KaGAYama; Kenma's gonna claw someone's eyes out; Kuroo loves his boyfriend but sometimes he's hard to handle

**-Sugamama** ’s _and three others had their users changed-_

  
  
  


**SugarMamaHomoBun**

Alright who did it

 

**SugarMamaHomoBun**

Don’t test me, children, I’m tired and mama

don’t wanna deal with this right now

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

………

  
  


 

**SugarMamaHomoBun**

Figures

  
  


 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

I’m annoyed at how accurate mine is

  
  


 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Hahahhahahaha m e l k l o v i n g b l u e

b e r r y b o i

  
  


 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

You better shut up before I smother you

until you faint again. You’re at my house and my

parents arent home so no one can stop me.

  
  


 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Okay! Okay! I’ll be quiet!

  
  


 

**SugarMamaHomoBun**

Kageyama, if you hurt my precious innocent son again,

I will work you so hard at practice tomorrow that you

won’t be able to walk afterwards and you’ll die because

you couldn’t get up for water or food.

  
  


 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

Well shit.

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Alright who made Suga mad. He literally has steam

coming out of ears.

  
  


 

**ScreamingInternally**

Take a guess

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

You?

  
  


 

**RagingBladie**

HA

  


 

**ScreamingInternally**

I feel attacked

  


 

___________________________

**The next day**

**1:00 p.m.**

  
  


 

**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

I actually laughed out loud when I saw my new

username oh my god

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

You’re welcome yama llama

  
  


 

**SugarMamaHomoBun**

You are my freckle son, Yamaguchi.

You are a very precious freckle son

  
  


 

**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Awwww thanks

  
  


 

**ScreamingInternally**

Lay off he’s MINE

  
  


 

**RagingBladie**

Woah…. What was that?

  
  


 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Jealous much, Tsukki?

  
  


 

**ScreamingInternally**

Don’t care, Yamaguchi is mine.

  
  


 

**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Awww, Tsukki :’))))))))

  
  


 

**BbyBirbBoy**

WHY IS YAMAGUCHI CRYING?!!! I WALKED PAST

HIM IN THE HALL AND HE WAS CRYING WHILE

LOOKING DOWN AT HIS PHONE WHAT DID YOU

SAY TO HIM????

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Wait I scrolled up. AWWWWWWW

  
  


 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

Ugh, too mushy

  
  


 

**SugarMamaHomoBun**

Kageyama, Hinata was sitting in your lap yesterday

during our break and you were snuggling his neck.

Don’t even start to call other people out on being too

mushy.

  
  


 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

Whelp

 

**MelkLovingBuleberryBoi**

Omg you made Hinata blush so hard pffft

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO USE WELP.

IT IS TOO POWERFUL. IT CANNOT BE

C O N T A I N E D

  
  


 

**SugarMamaHomoBun**

The only thing that can’t be contained is you

  
  


 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

Ouch

  
  


 

- **SugarMamaHomoBun** _’s user has been changed to_ **SugaAndSalt-**

  
  


 

**RagingBladie**

I did what had to be done

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

I hate you all

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Suga, don’t say you hate our children

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

Our children are slowly eating away at my patience

limit for the day

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Do you wanna come over after school today? We can

watch movies and snuggle. I just want you to relax a bit baby.

  
  


 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Awwww Daichi’s loving dad/boyfriend side is showing, y'all

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

ASAHI YOU JUST SAID YALL??!! ARE YOU LEARNING

FROM ME?????

  
  


 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Oh shit I didn't realize I did that. WHAT ARE YOU DOING

TO ME NOYA.

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

IM TURNING YOU INTO A MEME LIKE ME. DONT

FIGHT IT. CONFORM TO THE WILL OF THE MEME

LORD.

  
  


 

**ScreamingInternally**

We're all going to hell

  
  


 

**BbyBirbBoy**

You just now figured that out

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

Oh no Hinata’s being tainted. I must not lose the one innocent

thing in my life

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

I’m gonna try not to take that personally

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

Sawamura, you and I both know damn well that you aren’t innocent

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

SHIT HE USED HIS SIR NAME…..DAICHI WHAT DID

YOU D O O OO O????

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

……..

  
  


 

- **I’mDeadichiInside** _has left the chat_ -

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

Oh no you don’t

 

**SugaAndSalt**

Hinata add him back now

  
  


 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Oike dokie

  
  


 

- **I’mDeadichiInside** _has been added to the chat_ -

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Nope nope nope nope

  
  


 

- **I’mDeadichiInside** _has left the group chat_ -

  
  


 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

What did he do that was so bad he doesn’t even

want to stay in the chat?

  
  


 

**IntrovertedGamerKat**

Why would anyone want to stay in this group chat

 

**IntrovertedGamerKat**

…...who changed it. I’ll claw your eyes out

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Worth it

  
  


 

**SpikyCatCaptain**

No it wasn’t

 

**SpikyCatCaptain**

Kenma takes his usernames very seriously

  
  


 

**BbyBirbBoy**

HOW DID YOU GET IN I DIDN’T ADD YOU

  
  


 

**SpikyCatCaptain**

Kenma’s taught me quite a bit about tech. I hacked in

  


 

 

**IntrovertedGamerKat**

Leave, Kuroo. This is between me and the shorty

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

OH IT’S ON. IMA BRING A SPRAY BOTTLE THAT SHOULD

SCARE YOU OFF YA LIL BITCH

  
  


 

**IntrovertedGamerKat**

Did you just go there

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

I DID BITCH. BITE ME

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

I apologize for my son’s behavior Kuroo. If you could calm

down your boyfriend too, that would be great.

  
  


 

**SpikyCatCaptain**

I’m trying. I’m literally holding him down right now it looks really

sketchy. Our team is just staring at us

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

Welcome to my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. School's been rough. But anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter will involve drunk Hinata and Iwaoi, so stay in tune!


	7. Kags Is Raspberry Boi Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am ALIVE bitches. I'M NOT DEAD. And I have come to provide more of this cursed chat to all you thirsty children.
> 
> MelkLovingRaspberryBoi/Hinata gets VERY drunk/Kuroo's the horny type of drunk/Kenma's so done with everyone/playing on wording/ Suckyshima

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

Guys we’ve got a problem

  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

What now

  


 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

Oh hi Daichi. You’re back?

  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Hi. Yeah, me and Suga worked it out last night

  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  


 

**RagingBaldie**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

S t o p

  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

What’s the problem you mentioned Kags

  


 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

So Hinata’s sick and I’m taking care of him at his

house because I was worried about him and his parents

are out of town for the weekend.

  


 

**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

AWWWWWWW YOU’RE BOYFRIENDING CORRECTLY

KAGEYAMA

  


 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

Anyways,,,,so Hinata said he was thirsty so I went to his

fridge and saw something that looked like grape soda

and I gave it to him and uhhhhh……

  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

And?.....what?????

  


 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

Well he started acting really loopy and weird after he had

drank a little over half the bottle so I looked at the label....

  


 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Shit, I already see where this is going

  
  


 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

I gave my boyfriend grape saki

  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

YOU DID W H A T?!?!

  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

YOU DID WHAT?I?!!!!

  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Oh shit they’re texting in synchronized anger

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

It was nice knowing you Kags

  


 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

You can yell at me later, right now just tell me what

to do. He’s all over the place

 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

OH FUCK HE HAS HIS PHONE

  


 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Ebrytnigd spinndg !! itd tripuy

  


 

**RagingBaldie**

Stop texting Hinata you’re drunk

  


 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Bebig druk id fun

  


 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

Sho, give me your phone. I don’t want you to do

anything stupid, babe. Especially if it could affect

me

  


 

**BbyBirbBoy**

How abotr nopl

  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

Oh god this sounds bad. Kageyama, I’m coming

over the Hinata’s house to help you

  


 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

Now he’s just stumbling around his house and doing

random shit. It’s actually kinda funny. He’s being a

total dumbass

 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

OH GOD HE JUST CHUGGED THE REST OF THE

SAKI!!!!

  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

S H I T

  


 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Dif suge jusr cuss?

  


 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Pfffff yeah did you Suga?

  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

You saw nothing

  


 

**RagingBaldie**

Is Hinata okay, Kags?

  


 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

Ummm…...more or less

  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

What do you mean by that

  


 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

Well right now his pupils are really big and he has

A really distant expression. He keeps giggling.

 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

Now he’s telling me how hot I look when I’m all sweaty and

breathing hard after practice games and its really attractive

the way my bangs stick to my forehead from the sweat

and that my eyes are deeper and more blue than the

ocean?????

  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Oh he’s THAT type of drunk

  


 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

What do you mean “that type of drunk”

  


 

**IntrovertedGamerKat**

He’s the horny type of drunk. Kuroo’s that type too

  


 

**SpikyCatCaptain**

Am not

  


 

**IntrovertedGamerKat**

Yeah you are

  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

I’m at Hinata’s house now. He is saying a l o t of

stuff like that to Kageyama. He kinda crawled into

Kageyama's lap on the couch. It’s kinda cute.

  


 

**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Awwwwwww

  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

_Sent thisisthemostiveeverseenhimblushomlHinatabrokehim.PNG_

  


 

**RagingBladie**

Kags is no longer blueberry boi. He is raspberry boi

  


 

- **RagingBaldie** _changed_ **MelkLovingBlueberryBoi** _’s user to_ **MelkLovingRaspberryBoi** -

  


 

**MelkLovingRaspberryBoi**

Change it back before I kill you

  


 

**RagingBaldie**

I’d like to see you try right now blushy-Yama

  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

That was worst play on words in the history of playing on wording

  


 

**RagingBaldie**

I know

  


 

**ScreamingInternally**

P l a y i n g     o n    w o r d i n g

  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Shut it suckyshima

  


 

**ScreamingInternally**

Fuck you

  


 

**YamaLamaFreckleSon**

Tsukki be nice

  


 

**ScreamingInternally**

Fine. KINDLY fuck you

  


 

**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

You know very well that’s not what I meant, Kei

  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYBODY CALLING THEIR

BOYFRIENDS BY THEIR FIRST NAMES??? ASAHI

I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU START CALLING ME YUU

I WILL KILL YOU

  


 

**PraiseMeBicthesImChrist**

noted

 

_________________________________________

 

**3:00 at Aobajosai campus**

 

 

**Iwa-Champ**

Oi, Shittykawa, where the fuck is my volleyball practice shirt

  


 

**PrettierThanYou**

Out here on the bench. Why don't you come and get it. ;0

  


 

**Iwa-Champ**

You honestly think I’ll be embarrassed if our team sees me

shirtless? WE CHANGE OUT SHIRTS EVERY PRACTICE

OIKAWA. WE ALL HAVE ABS IT'S NOT A SECRET.

  


 

**PrettierThanYou**

I know that iwa-chan. But how will you explain your back? ;)

  


 

**Iwa-Champ**

Are you seriously blackmailing me because we had sex?

We are both almost eighteen and we both wanted to do this.

It was both of our first time and it was supposed to be special.

It was our coming of age thing. I swear to god if you hold this

against me, I’ll break up with you.

  


 

**PrettierThanYou**

No! That’s not what I was going for at all Hajime!!! I wanted

everyone to see that we actually did it. That our

relationship is serious and that we love each other :((

  


 

**Iwa-Champ**

Tooru, I know where you are coming from and I know that

we love each other, but maybe this isn't the best way to

show the team that.

  


 

**PrettierThanYou**

I’m sorry. I just couldn't think of anything else at the moment

  


 

**Iwa-Champ**

Clearly

  


 

**PrettierThanYou**

:(((((((((((((((((

  


 

**Iwa-Champ**

It’s okay Tooru. We’ll talk about it later. Now bring me my shirt

you dumbass

  


 

**PrettierThanYou**

Okie dokie

  


 

**Iwa-Champ**

Don’t think I’ll just completely drop this either Oikawa

  


 

**PrettierThanYou**

Aw come on I said I was sorry

  


 

**Iwa-Champ**

Sorry doesn’t immediately fix everything

  


 

**PrettierThanYou**

It does when you’re as pretty as I am ;)))))

  


 

**Iwa-Champ**

Sure. Now give me my fucking shirt before I

come out there, wrestle you to the ground and

pry it from you manicured fingers. But you’d probably

like it if I did that.

  


 

**PrettierThanYou**

You know me too well Hajime ;)

  


 

**Iwa-Champ**

That winky face is ticking me off Oikawa

  


 

**PrettierThanYou**

;);););););););););););););););););););););););););)

 

___________________________________________-

 

**1:00 back at the Karasuno Campus the next day**

 

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Do i even want to know what happened yesterday

  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Scroll up

  


 

**MelkLovingRaspberryBoi**

No. do NOT scroll up.

  


 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Yeah. don’t.

  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

Hinata, I think it would be better if we talk about this

as a team.

  


 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Too late. Tobio, I’m gonna strangle you for just laughing

At me while i was drunk. You’re the one who did it in the

first place. You should have helped >:(

  


 

**ScreamingInternally**

Are you even tall enough to reach his neck to be able to

strangle him?

  


 

- **BbyBirbBoy** _has removed_ **ScreamingInternally** _from the chat-_

  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Pfffff hahaha

  


 

**MelkLovingRaspberryBoi**

Wow. salty.

  


 

**BbyBirbBoy**

I dont care. I have a hangover headache and I didn’t wanna deal

With Tsukki.

  


 

**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Tsukki can try my patcience too sometimes.

  


 

**RagingBaldie**

Pffff even his boyfriend is so done with him

  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Is it that much of a surprise

  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

DAICHI YOU’RE ALIVE

  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

for the love of god Noya. I was never dead. Only dead inside

 

 

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

hence the user name

 

 

 

**I'mDeadichiInside**

yee

 

 

 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

did daichi just say yee? STOP TURNING EVERYONE INTO MEMES NOYA

 

 

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

N E V E R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am alive. My internet was down at my house and still is so i'm procrastinating my school work at school to post this so I hope you liked this chapter. I should be studying for a Spanish test right now but i wanted to write about my salty haikyuu sons instead so there ya go! please leave your comments and Kudos! (yes I know that I Iwaoi section is sappy and it sucks but i'm Iwaoi trash so ;) )


	8. Supreme Gaylord™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh I'm not sure how to sum this chapter up. I think it's better to just read it instead of me trying to explain my messed up humor.

- **BbyBirbBoy** _added_ **ScreamingInternally** _to the chat-_

  
  


 

**BbyBirbBoy**

No bashing me about my height or I’ll remove you again

  
  


 

**ScreamingInternally**

….fine

 

 

_________________________________________________________

  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

HEY GUYs

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

SINCE I HAVE TURNED YOU ALL INTO MEME  
LORDS AND YOU HAVE LEARNED THE WAYS   
OF MY MEME CULTURE DO YOU WANNA PLAY   
A GAME CALLED FINISH THE VINE

  
  
  


 

**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

I have nothing to do and Kuroo and Kenma went somewhere

to make out so sure

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

The gayness is strong in those two

  
  


 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

I agree. We will learn much from them

  
  


 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

I honestly don’t think i can be any more gay than I already am

 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

Thanks to whoever changed my user back

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Don’t mention it fellow gay *rainbow finger guns*

  
  


 

**ScreamingInternally**

Are we gonna play this game or nah

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

lets go bitches im ready

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Suga’s very passionate about his memes

  
  


 

**RagingBaldie**

Kin

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Okie lego I’m ready. I shall start

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

The rules are that the first person who answers correctly

gets to start the next vine. If you aren’t fast enough, sucks

for you. Let’s go my meme children.

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

DIS BITCH EMPTY

  
  


 

**BbyBirbBoy**

YEET *throws*

  
  


 

**RagingBaldie**

God dammit I couldn’t hit send fast enough

  
  


 

**BbyBirbBoy**

My turn.

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

ROAD WORK AHEAD

  
  


 

**RagingBaldie**

UH YEAH I SURE HOPE IT DOES

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

UH YEAH I SURE HOPE IT DOES

 

**SugaAndSalt**

GOD DAMMIT

  
  


 

**RagingBaldie**

HAHA I BEAT YOU BITCH. BOW BEFORE ME

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

N e v er

  
  


 

**RagingBaldie**

My turn now bitches

 

**RagingBaldie**

Two broooos chillin in a hot tuuub

  
  


 

**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

FIVE FEET APART CAUSE THEY’RE NOT GAY

  
  


 

**MelkLovingBlueberryBoi**

Ha I can’t relate

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

No homo tho

  
  


 

- **TriggeredEdgeLord** _changed_ **MelkLovingBlueberryBoi** _’s user to_ **KaGAYamaisSatan-**

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

What is this ‘not gay’ you speak of

  
  


 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Damn right I’m satan. We ALL goin to hell.

  
  


 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Kags is getting too into this

  
  


 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I don’t give a FUuUcK

  
  


 

**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

It is wednesday my dudes

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAaAaAaAaAaAaAAAAAAAAAAAAA A A A!!!!

  
  


 

**SpikyCatCaptain**

That was extra

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

We always extra here. Welcome to Karasuno; please take

your complementary cringe bucket and ear plugs

  


 

  
**I’mDeadichiInside**

Honestly tho

  
  


 

**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

Are there any more gay memes that we can quote

  
  


 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

You can quote me. I’m an actual gay meme

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

I am the gayest gay to ever gay so I out-gay you

sorry honeeeeyyy

  
  


 

**IntrovertedGamerKat**

Can I try a vine quote

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Sure my edgey cat son

  
  


 

**IntrovertedGamerKat**

Traffic is so much fun *pats chest to rhythm*

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

CAUSE IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS REALLY TRYING TO

GET ANYWHERE

 

**TriggeredEdgelord**

BEEBO????!!!!! KENMA YOU LIKE PANIC! AT THE DISCO TOO????

  
  


 

**IntrovertedGamerKat**

You dare to underestimate my edginess, child? I AM THE

ACTUAL EDGELORD. YOU DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE

THE LORD OF EDGE.

  
  


 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

WE HAVE A MEMELORD AND AN EDGELORD IN THE SAME

  
CHAT. HINATA WHAT HAVE YOU D O N E

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Don’t forget Kageyama the gaylord

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

HINATA WHEN WILL YOU LEARN

 

**SugaAndSalt**

WHEN WILL YOU LEARN

 

**SugaAndSalt**

THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CoNsEqUeNcEs

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

That was….a perfect reference. I’m *sniff* so proud of

my jr. meme lords *sobs*

  
  


 

**SpikyCatCaptain**

You should feel accomplished. Kenma never uses

all caps.

  
  


 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

How was your make-out session with your boyfriend, Kuroo

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Feel accomplished, I do. Got Kenma to text in all caps, I did.

  
  


 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Stop talking like Yoda

  
  


 

**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Stop talking like yoda, he will not

  
  


 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Not you too yamaguchi

  
  


 

**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Bow to the way of yoda speak, you will

  
  


 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

I am not a peasant. I do not bow.

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

B O W

  
  


 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

YoU dO nOt AsK mE tO bOw YoU pEaSaNt. I aM jEsUs cHRisT yOuR

LoRd AnD sAViOr YoU uNgRaTeFuL sWiNe.

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

then KNEEL

  
  


 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

YOU DON’T TURN INTO LOKI THAT’S NOT HOW IT WORKS

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

THAT’S NOT RIGHT

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

_Sent YOUWILLALLKNEELBEFOREME.PNG_

  
  


 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Oml it’s a Loki meme

  
  


 

**ScreamingInternally**

What else would it be

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Idk Tsukki. A cat picture

  
  


 

**RagingBaldie**

PFFFTT c a t p i c t u re

  
  


 

**SpikyCatCaptain**

I would have been okay with a cat picture

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Of course u would. Ur an actual cat.

  
  


 

**IntrovertedGamerKat**

Cat? Who said cat. I saw cat.

  
  


 

**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

Did someone say…..CAT????

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

R u serious.

  
  


 

**RagingBaldie**

WE HAVE SUMMONED THE CAT LORDS FROM

THEIR REFUGE OF SCRATCHING POLES AND

FEATHER TOYS

  
  


 

**ScreamingInternally**

How many lords are in this chat now

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Well let us see:

Gaylord

Memelord

Edgelord

Catlord(s)

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

So 4, technically speaking

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

This chat was a MISTAKE

  
  


 

**BbyBirbBoy**

This chat is SACRED not a mistake

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

M I S T A K E

  
  


 

**ScreamingInternally**

Didn’t you approve of this chat when it was first created.

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

That’s it you’re grounded

  
  


 

**ScreamingInternally**

you’re not my mom

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

GROUNDED

  
  


 

**ScreamingInternally**

But-

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

G R O U N D Ed

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

don’t t talk back to your mother young man

  
  


 

**ScreamingInternally**

For god’s sake

  
  


 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Do not use my father’s name in vain

  
  


 

**ScreamingInternally**

You are not actually Jesus

  
  


 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

How do you know i’m not tho  O.o

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

……..YO WE DON'T KNOW. ASAHI MIGHT

ACTUALLY BE JESUS

  
  


 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Das right. Y’all better confess your sins to me

before I decide to strike you with my lightning from the heavens

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

Wait if you are Jesus and I’m your mother…..

THEN DOES THAT MAKE ME GOD’S WIFE???

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

If you leave me for some old ass man in the sky

who wears a bathrobe and has a cloud beard, I will divorce you.

  
  


 

**BbyBirbBoy**

But you ain’t married

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

………

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

……….

  
  


 

**BbyBirbBoy**

WAIT YOU’RE NOT MARRIED RIGHT????

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

Nooooo but we are planning to when we are at legal age to marry.

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

THEN YOU WILL ACTUALLY BE A MARRIED

COUPLE AND WE WILL BE YOUR CHILDREN.

  
  


 

**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Snbsjzhvsmslalvevhavvqksjvnsj

  
  


 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

This is amazing Oml

 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I will be the extremely gay child of really gay parents

  
  


 

**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Can we all agree that Kags is the gayest one here

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

WHAT ABOUT ME THO

  
  


 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Do you watch rated R gay films for the sex scenes alone?

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Yeah you the gayest one here

  
  


 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Yes and I will now claim my official title of Supreme Gaylord™

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

*clears throat*

*puts on cape and crown*

I, king of memes, dank and valid, now proclaim you the official Supreme Gaylord™

*taps each shoulder with staff* now rise Sir Gaylord.

  
  


 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

*risies* thank

  
  


 

**IntrovertedGamerKat**

I swear if anyone saw this chat or at least like three messages

from it we’d all be put in mental asylums

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

But that’s only if they manage to catch us ;)

  
  


 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Noya already has like 10 plans to escape the police if he has to

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Technically eleven of you include operation iron hands

  
  


 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

What the duck is operation iron hands

 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

*fuck

 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I hate autocorrect so much

  
  


 

**RagingBaldie**

d u c k

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

What the duck are you taking about Ryu

  
  


 

**RagingBaldie**

I didn’t ask your ducking opinion

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

What the duck did you say that for

  
  


 

**RagingBaldie**

Duck off Noya

  
  


 

- **MeowMeowMotherfucker** _changed their user to_ **MeowMeowMotherducker-**

  
  


 

**MeowMeowMotherducker**

can we all just ducking get along already

 

 

 

 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

You’re never gonna drop this are you

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

You bet your ducking ass we won’t

  
  


 

**RagingBaldie**

NOPE

  
  


 

 **-TriggeredEdgeLord** _changed the group chat name to_ **This is ducking Karasuno bitch!-**

  
  


 

**SugaAndSalt**

For once I actually approve of something you did over this chat

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Thanks mom

  
  


 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

I’m here too

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

You too dad.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very meme-y and I'm not the least bit sorry.
> 
> Okay! I am taking suggestions for what I should write for future chapters in the comments! (It's not that I'm running out of ideas I just want to include you children in the writing of this cursed chat fic) Thanks! Please leave comments and kudos!


	9. Homophobes can DIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES I FINALLY UPDATED I'M SORRY. I literally had this finished for like a week I just forgot to post it. i don't think its even that long and I'm sorry! I will deffinitly update way more often than this from now on! But here's some more of this cursed fic for all ya'll thristy children
> 
>  
> 
> Homophobes better watch their backs/Superhuman Kags/Kagehina cuddles/Tsukki's a Hamilton geek/Noya snaps/Daichi better shut up

**I’mDeadichiInside**

So apparently Emoto Sensei is a homophobe

  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Wait really????

  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

Yeahhhhh

  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Who’s Sensei Emoto?

  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesI’mChrist**

He’s a teacher that the third years have. Dude,

how do you know he’s a homophobe?

  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

so me and Daichi were in the library during our free period

and we were talking to our friends in the little corner on the

pillow floor. And I was sitting in Diachi’s lap. Our friends

wanted us to kiss so we did and they did the ‘aww you’re

so cute’ thing and apparently Emoto saw and a came

over and handed us a referral and left. The referral said

‘Meet me after school so we can discuss your problem.’

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

BITCH

  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Where is that motherfucker I’m gonna make out with Hinata

in front of him

  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

What fucking ‘problem’

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

He better watch his lil bitch ass back. He’s angered the gays.

  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

He has angered my boyfriend, The Supreme Gaylord™

  
  


**RagingBaldie**

Uh guys I’m practicing with Kags in the gym

 

**RagingBaldie**

he just popped a volleyball….

 

**RagingBaldie**

with his bare hands

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

SAY FUCKING WHAT

  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

HOW THE HELL DID HE P O P A VOLLEYBALL WITH

HIS B AR E H AN DS

  
  


**RagingBaldie**

It didn’t even look like he tried either

  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

THOSE THINGS ARE PRETTY MUCH INDESTRUCTIBLE!!!

HOWTHEFUCK?!?!

  
  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

So have we just abandoned the whole ‘mother doesn’t cuss in front

of the young ones’ thing

  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

Jesus Christ Kageyama how fucking strong

are you

  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

He actually has pretty average strength for someone

that’s his age and height. It’s just when he gets angry,

he has like a superhero adrenaline rush and he gets

inhumanly strong for like five minutes.

  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

Aaaaaand how do you know this?

  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

We got into a fight once and he got really angry. He tried

to open the door to my room and storm out in a very

‘Kageyama’ way but he accidentally kinda ripped it off its hinges

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

What. The. Actual. Fuck

  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

Hinata do I need to be concerned for your safety

  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

No! Kags would never hurt me!!!

  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Or anyone else for that matter

 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Unless you really piss me off then I might throw a

volleyball at your face

  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Yep that sounds like you

  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Hinata where are you

  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

In the counselor’s office helping sort some stuff

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Why?

  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I need you to help me calm down. Come to the gym…..please

  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Tobio, are you just saying that so you have an excuse

for us to cuddle again

  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

…...perhaps

 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Your hair is just so soft and you’re so small and warm and

huggable

  
  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Awwwwwwwwww

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

I sense cute gay. What’d I miss

  
  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

WHAT’D IIIIIIIII MISS

  
  


**RagingBaldie**

AYYYY

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

AYYYYYYY

  
  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

AYYYYYYYYYY

  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

DID I JUST SEE HAMILTON LYRICS

  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Pffftttt You actually like something, Tsukki?

  
  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Tsukki’s a Hamilton geek

  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

Oml

  
  


**RagingBaldie**

HAMILTON GEEK

  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

HAMILTON’S GOOD SHUT THE FUCK UP

  
  


**SpikyCatCaptain**

Defensive much?

  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

Looks who’s talking mr. ‘stop calling my beautiful

quiet cat boyfriend hurtful names’

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

oH SHIT

  
  


**IntrovertedGamerKat**

I did not agree with that statement

  
  


**SpikyCatCaptain**

KENMA YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL GODAMMIT.

STOP DENYING IT.

  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

I rest my case

  
  


**SpikyCatCaptain**

….fine

  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Shoyo, p l e a s e. I want cuddles. :(

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Akbevsjzyfanakhsvd

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

DID KAGEYAMA JUST USE A FUCKING EMOJI

  
  


**RagingBaldie**

OML HE DID

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

MY ULTIMATE GOAL OF TURNING KAGEYAMA INTO

A MEMEY GAYLORD HAS BEEN ACCOMPLISHED

  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

Okay is no one else gonna acknowledge that Kageyama

called Hinata bY hiS FIRST NAME

  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

OH. MY. GOD.

  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Oh would you all chill out. I call him by his first name

all the time when we’re alone.

  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

EXCUSEYOUWHENWEREYOUGOINGTOTELLYOUR

MOTHERTHISPIECEOFINFORMATIONYOUNGMAN

  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Oml Suga is jumping up and down on the couch right now.

This is the happiest I’ve seen my boyfriend for months.

 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Thanks Kags, I might take him on a date tonight now. He’s

in a really good mood. I’ma take my chances.

 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

HE JUST FELL AND IS NOW GIGGLING UNCONTROLLABLY

ON THE FLOOR. HE LOOKS??? SO CUTE???

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

YEAH GET SOME DAICHI *cough* I mean ya’ll have a

nice date

  
  


**SpikyCatCaptain**

I just fell off my couch

 

**SpikyCatCaptain**

OML I SCARED KENMA BECAUSE OF HOW LOUD I

LAUGHED AND HE JUST FELL OFF TOO

  
  


**RagingBaldie**

WHY IS EVERYBODY FALLING OFF OF THEIR COUCHES???

HAVE WE CREATED A NEW TREND OR SOME SHIT??

  
  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Quick! Everyone fall off your couches so we can all join in on

the new trend!

  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

What should we call this new trend?

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

……

  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Don’t do it Noya. I swear to god.

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

…………

  
  


**PraiseMeBicthesImChrist**

DON’T

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

I honestly could chair less what we called it.

  
  


**PraiseMeBicthesImChrist**

GOD DAMN IT

  
  


**RagingBaldie**

HINATA WHY’D YOU ASK HIM

 

**RagingBaldie**

NOW HE’S GONNA GO ON A PUN RANT

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Nah ima spare you peasants from my amazing puns and stop there

  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

I am the only one in this chat who has the authority to call

others peasants you peasant.

  
  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

What gives you the authority to call me a peasant

  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

I aM JESuS

 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

WE ESTABLISHED THIS YOU DINGUS

  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

I can’t believe I’m about to do this

 

**ScreamingInternally**

BLADES ARE FOR SKATIN’

  
  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

YA DINGUS

  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Of course the boyfriend had to finish it

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

_OH MY GOD I’M ACTUALLY SOBBING I FINALLY_

_TURNED TSUKKI INTO A MEME AHAHAHAHA_

  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

I think my boyfriend just went insane.

  
  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

It lowkey looks like he just snapped

  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

It does seem like that yes

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA_ _  
_ _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Should we be concerned….?

  
  


**PraiseMeBicthesImChrist**

Just give him a minute this is a big moment for him

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

I’m judt??? Crynh excessively???

  
  


**PraiseMeBicthesImChrist**

Hold on I’ll be there real quick with some tissues

and some memes loaded up on my phone

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Thanks babe

  
  


**ScreamingInetrnally**

I’m sorry but is no one gonna acknowledge the fact that

he was crying while typing but still spelled the long ,complicated

word right and not the short ones right.

  
  


**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

Wow I should not have silenced this chat. This is where some

interesting shit goes down

  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

I am insulted that you found us boring enough that you silenced the

chat in the first place

  
  


**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

Nah ya’ll were just filling up my notifications

  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

For once I relate to you, you weird cat person thing

 

 

 

**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

That last part hurt but I’m not gonna deny it. I don’t

even know what I am tbh

  
  


**SpikyCatCaptain**

You’re like somewhere between a cat and a person

  
  


**IntrovertedGamerKat**

Or a tree

  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Okay we get it. You’re tall. Move on.

  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

You made the midget jealous, Kenma

  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Bitch I will remove you from this chat again

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Don't test me you walking skyscraper who only knows

how to communicate in insults and salty remarks that people

laugh at when you say them and then forget about them two

minutes later

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

ROAST HIS ASS

  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

But like…….he’s not lying

  
  


**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

OHOHOHO SHIT

  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

I should have joined basketball or some shit instead of

this.

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Yeah but ya didn’t. Now your stuck with us ;)))))

  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Even though the third years leave this year

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

STFU

  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

But its true….

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

NOPE

  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Noya-

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

_HUP EP NOPE_

  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Fine I’ll drop it!

  
  


**RagingBaldie**

Oh did you FINALLY get the hint to stop talking

  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

I didn’t say anything. I typed it

  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

…….*face palm*

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Leave the puns and jokes to me dad

  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Fair enough

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize in advance for the next chapter. YES THERE ARE M A N Y MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS FIC I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP JJGJYFHCJHBKJFJGHVMBJL. Anyway, I am definitely still taking suggestions for future chapters. And I have already planned to put some that ya'll have already given me in future chapters; so thank you to QueenOfSaturn [I took your first suggestion. But I might consider the other one ;)] and basketcase who commented their ideas on chapter 8! I have taken your suggestions and they will be put in future chapters! So please! Everyone feel free to make any suggestions you want! No idea is too big for me to use! Thanks and please leave comments and kudos! ;))))))


	10. Kagehina Is Brighter Than The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so...I told you I wanted to apologize for this chapter and here I am again. Idk how I got the idea for this chapter I guess I just kinda wanted to bring awareness to this issue like this because I know a lot of people read this fic. It's kinda deep in the beginning but there is humor here and there, don't worry! Then it's funny!
> 
> Warning: This chapter does include the topic of drink drugging. (don't worry I did not hurt ANY of my sons) I just wanted people to be aware that this is an issue because this happened to one of my cousin's friends recently. (don't worry she is completely fine she was not hurt at all) But it was a bit eye opening. This topic is mentioned in the first third or so of the chapter and its kinda serious but then the rest of the chapter is normal! (if you can call my humor normal) I am sorry in advance if this makes anyone uncomfortable! I made a lot of the chapter funny (I mean, I think so but my humor is probably stupid). Thank you!
> 
> Normal Summary:
> 
> The fuck is San Diego/Daisuga is REAL/Kageyama protecc boyfren/Kuroo is in need of screenshots and so is Lev/Kags is the romantic type/Major gay/I'msosorrywhatiswrongwithmymessedupmindandhumorokaybye

**12:35 p.m. Saturday**

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

You know it hurts your eyes when you look right at the sun?

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Yeah that’s why you don’t look directly at the sun dipshit

  


**RagingBaldie**

Why the hell were you looking at the sun anyway?

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

But like, it hurts less when you look at it with sunglasses

right?

  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

I…..I guess????

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

So like, if you look at the sun with ten pairs of sunglasses on

would it hurt anymore?

  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

…...this is hurting my brain wtf

  


**ScreamingInternally**

Because its so small?

  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Don’t even start bitch I’m not in the mood

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Hinata are you high or something

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

I don’t think so

  


**SugaAndSalt**

What do you mean you don’t think so. Hinata you’re making

your mother worried.

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

I met this really nice guy he’s really pretty. But not as pretty as

Tobio. And he’s only 5 cm taller than me! He’s eighteen.

  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Okay what? Hianta, where are you? How are you meeting guys?

  


**SugaAndSalt**

Daichi why do you wanna know

  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

That’s not what I meant. I mean I wanna know where he is just to

make sure he’s okay not to meet guys or anything. I love you Suga,

you know that.

  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Dad, you’re just digging a hole for yourself

  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

You’re trying a little too hard, Daichi. Just move on with your point

  


**SugaAndSalt**

Yeah you kinda are, babe

  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

THAT’S NOT WHAT I

 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Ugh, I just…..Hinata where are you

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

My parents took me out of town to this little shopping area thing

and they dropped me off at a 15+ gay bar to have lunch while they

went to go shopping

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

WHAT THE FUCK THEY JUST DROPPED YOU OFF AT GAY BAR??!!

DON'T THEY KNOW WHAT PEOPLE COULD DO TO YOU???!!

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

But I met this really nice pretty guy and he bought me lunch and a soda.

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Wait what could people do to me

  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

He’s too innocent Kageyama, don’t tell him. Hinata, let's just say that

there are many respectable and nice people at gay bars but there are

some few that aren’t as nice as others. Or they’re TOO nice.

  


**SugaAndSalt**

Wait….Hinata do you feel kinda funny?

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Yeah. I’m kinda dizzy and feel really tired. It feels like I’m drunk again.

  


**SpikyCatCaptain**

WaiT I forgot about that!!! I need screenshots!! I forgot to take screenshots

when it happened

  


**IntrovertedGamerKat**

Shoyo wait you actually got drunk???

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

You thought I didn’t???

  


**IntrovertedGamerKat**

Idk I thought it was another prank

  


**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

I’m with Kuroo. Screenshots or it didn’t happen

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

ThiS REALLY ISN'T THE TIME GUYS

  


**SugaAndSalt**

Wait Diachi what was that checklist again??? The one you did with me???

  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Oh no Suga please don’t tell me you’re saying what I think you’re saying

  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

I’m trying to remember. I should have memorized this when it happened to you

  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Wait what happened to Mom???

  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Wait are you guys talking about San Diego???

  


**ScreamingInternally**

Please tell me I’m not the only one thoroughly confused

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

You’re not. It must be a thing that happened before we came to Karasuno

  


**RagingBaldie**

It was. Suga, I can remember the list

  


**SugaAndSalt**

Good! Recite it to Hinata

  


**ScreamingInternally**

Okay before that you guys need to explain what ‘San Diego’ is

  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Should I tell it this time?

  


**SugaAndSalt**

I’d rather not

  


**RagingBaldie**

Yeah you should tell it Daichi

  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Okay so when Tanaka, Suga, Asahi, and I were second years

and Noya was a first year, our team took a trip to America to study

volleyball techniques there. So we went to San Diego, California

because they were really popular for beach volleyball at the time.

 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

And after our third day of training, the third years took us to a bar for

dinner as a treat for working so hard. And me, Asahi, and Suga sat

at the bar while everyone sat at a table right behind us.

 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

And we realized this guy sitting next to Suga was DEFINITELY

interested in him. And I admit I got a little jealous even though we

hadn’t officially started dating yet. The guy was all smooth talk and

compliments and Suga was as trying to make it clear he wasn’t interested.

  


**SugaAndSalt**

Okay I didn’t mention this after that, but I wasn’t interested in him

because I already liked you Diachi.

  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Really!!!

  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Awwwwww

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Okay I’m all for your guys’ cute gay moment right now but could

you finish the story?

  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Yeah. So me and Suga both had already ordered our drinks, which

were non-alcoholic drinks because we were in America and weren’t

at the legal drinking age yet, and we both had to go to the bathroom

so we asked Asahi to hold our seats. Once we got back and we sat

down and started to eat, we noticed that Suga was acting...weird. Like

his eyes were all droopy and he was acting all loopy like he was drunk

and he was really out of it.

 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

The thing that really set off alarms was that the guy started to like rest

his hands on Suga’s shoulders and thigh and Suga didn’t really protest

like he did before. So I got really suspicious and asked the bartender if

she had seen the guy anywhere near Suga’s drink or food. She said she

saw him kinda stirring his drink with the straw for a while.

 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Then the woman suggested she take the drink in the back to test it.

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Test it?

  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

To test it for drugs. The dude drugged Suga’s drink.

  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Daichi got REALLY pissed. He started to growl at the guy to let go of Suga.

The dude played innocent for a while and said that he wasn’t really doing

anything wrong. At this point both of them were standing and arguing. So I

stood and walked over to the guy and told him to leave. I guess he never

realized how tall I was because I was a good foot bigger than him. So he got

scared and just kinda left. He glared at Daichi the whole way out.

  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

The lady gave us a list of questions to ask Suga just to see if he really was

drugged and to make sure it wasn’t serious.

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Wait so the list you asked for Hinata….DO YOU THINK THAT GUY DRUGGED

MY BOYFRIEND

  


**SugaAndSalt**

Yeah. We’re pretty sure that guy used a drug on Hinata.

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Wait he drugged me??? Why???

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

It doesn’t matter I’m coming to get you right now Shoyo. Just stay

where you are and don’t let that guy try and take you anywhere.

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

He’s telling me I’m really pretty. He says he likes my hair. He says it’s

really cute. Tobio, why don’t you tell me you like my hair more often?

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I love your hair baby. It’s the prettiest and most unique hair I’ve ever

seen. Just stay where you are I’m coming to get you.

  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Awwww. That’s sweet Kags.

  


**RagingBaldie**

Okay Hinata, do any of your limbs feel heavy? Like your legs or

arms?

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Yeah I can’t really move my legs. Wait what if I need to go to the

bathroom.

  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Oml

  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Well leave it to Hinata to worry about going to the bathroom at a

time like this

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Time like what? What do you mean?

  


**RagingBaldie**

Oh boy there’s the memory loss. the drug is starting to kick in more.

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Oh I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch when I get there

  


**SugaAndSalt**

Wait, Kageyama, how are you getting there? You can’t drive a car and

your parents work on the weekend don’t they?

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I’m running there god dammit

  


**SugaAndSalt**

Well okay then

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Uh guys he just moved to my side of the booth that we’re sitting in

  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

IM GONNA KILL HIM IF HE HURTS MY SON

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

THERE’S A LINE BUDDY. YOU CAN KILL HIM AFTER ME.

  


**SugaAndSalt**

I GUESS IM THIRD IN LINE

  


**ScreamingInternally**

Oi Hinata

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Yeeeeeaahhhh Tsukkkiiiii

  


**RagingBaldie**

He’s beginning to become delirious. Kags you better hurry.

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I’m using the find my iPhone thing I’m almost there

  


**ScreamingInternally**

Hinata, there’s a bartender there right?

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Yeah. He’s pretty tooooo. But Tobio’s still the prettiest

  


**ScreamingInternally**

Sure. Go stand by him and ask if you can wait behind the bar

with him. Tell him you think that guy put something in your drink.

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Okie dokie

  


**SugaAndSalt**

Wow….that was really smart Tsukki

  


**ScreamingInternally**

Thanks

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

The nice bartender guy let me behind the counter with him.

All the bottles on the shelves are a really pretty colors.

  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Good. I’m glad you’re safe

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Shoyo isn’t safe until I beat that mother fucker into a pulp

  


**SugaAndSalt**

I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Kageyama if you think that

Hinata or yourself might be in any kind of danger, I give you full

permission to fucking deck this guy

  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Wow, Mom’s angry

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

The guy is arguing with the bartender that he came here with me.

I told the pretty bartender that he’s lying. The guy is getting really mad.

He’s trying to grab me but the bartender guy is getting in his way. I’m

scared.

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Don’t worry, baby I’m almost there. I’m only a block away. I’ll make sure

you’re safe. I’m not going to let him lay a finger on you, Shoyo. I promise.

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Tobio I’m scared he’s really mad now. He keeps trying to pull me away

from the bartender.

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I see the bar I’m coming in Sho.

  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Hinata are you okay??? What’s happening ???

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Kageyama is here. He’s way taller than the pretty guy. He looks

really scary. He just told the guy “get away from my fucking boyfriend

before I smash a bottle over your goddamn head”

  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Oh shit he’s MAD

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

The pretty guy looks really scared. He keeps arguing with Tobio that I

came with him. He’s trying to push Tobio out of the way to get to me.

The bartender called security.

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

TOBIO JUST PUNCHED HIM AND KNOCKED HIM OUT HOLY

SHIT

  


**RagingBaldie**

HOLY FUCKING SHIT. HINATA I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BETTER

MARRY THAT MAN HE’S A KEEPER

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I don’t regret a single. Fucking. Thing. Hinata is my precious boyfriend.

He is the most important thing in my life, I love him more than anything

and I will not let anyone hurt him as long as I am still fucking breathing.

  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

That was so sweet Kags. I actually think I might cry. Yep I’m crying

  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

And here come the tears

  


**ScreamingInternally**

Okay that was probably the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I give props

to you Kags.

  


**IntrovertedGamerKat**

I would like to know why Kuroo and Lev are bawling like idiots

in the middle of our team lunch.

 

**IntrovertedGamerKat**

Oh wow, Kageyama. I never viewed you as the romantic type.

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Oh trust me he is the romantic type

  


**SugaAndSalt**

Daichi is crying beside me. I need to comfort him for a bit, bye ya’ll. Don’t

descend into chaotic hell while we’re gone.

  


**ScreamingInternally**

I think we will be prevented from doing that BECAUSE you’re gone

  


**SugaAndSalt**

-_-

  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

I’m glad you have such a caring boyfriend, Hinata. And I’m glad you’re

Safe.

  


**RagingBaldie**

Yeah.

  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

WAIT JUST A BIPPITY BOPPITY FUCKING SECOND

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

HINATA WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY “OH TRUST ME HE IS THE

ROMANTIC TYPE”????

  


**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

The lenny face has made its comeback. No one is safe anymore

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

It means I’m the romantic that y'all didn’t think I was. There’s nothing else to it.

He’s still delusional from the drugs anyway

  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Sure jan

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Hinata what did you mean he’s the romantic type

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Weeelllll we were celebrating our five month anniversary since we started dating

  


**RagingBladie**

This sounds interesting. Kageyama, are we about to get some kink shaming

proof we can use against you?

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Ohhhh no no no. You ain’t kink shaming me, Sho. Yes, we were celebrating

our anniversary and I planned something for after dinner. I had candles and

flower petals in my room when we got back to my house. And I brought him

up there to surprise him with it and we just made out and cuddled for an hour

 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

And before all y’all sinful people ask, we didn’t go past making out.

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

It was really nice and romantic! That’s how I found out he was the romantic

type. Tobio has a sweet side ;)

  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Damnit that isn’t good for kink shaming. That’s just fucking cute.

  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

I’m glad you knew how to stop yourselves before you went too far

  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

But the question is,,,,have you two gone past making out BEFORE

or even recently???

  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

….

  


**BbyBirbBoy**

….

**  
  
  
**

**SugaAndSalt**

H I N A T A

**  
  
  
**

**I’mDeadichiInside**

K A G E Y A M A

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

NO DENIAL

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Hahahhahahha

**  
  
  
**

**SugaAndSalt**

I am???? Shocked???

**  
  
  
**

**BbyBirbBoy**

Would it make you feel better if we told you we haven’t gone all the way before?

**  
  
  
**

**SugaAndSalt**

**N O N O T R E A L L Y**

**  
  
  
**

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Suga you over here actin’ like you and Daichi haven’t done it before

**  
  
  
**

- **I’mDeadichiInside** _has left the chat-_

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

PROOF

**  
  
  
**

**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Notice how Suga doesn’t deny it

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

OMG YAMAGUCHI

**  
  
  
**

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Noya don’t start acting so innocent yourself

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

……..

**  
  
  
**

- **TriggeredEdgeLord** _has left the chat-_

**  
  
  
**

**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

Wow everybody is exposing each other

**  
  
  
**

**ScreamingInternally**

That is not new information. Where have you been

**  
  
  
**

**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

Eating lunch like NORMAL people do around this time

**  
  
  
**

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Screw being normal. Normal is fucking boring

**  
  
  
**

**RagingBaldie**

You better heed the words of Jesus, Lev, he speaks only truth

_______________________

**2:45 p.m.**

**  
  
  
**

**SpikyCatCaptain**

Hi this might not be the best time but i still need those screenshots of drunk

Hinata

**  
  
  
**

**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

Yeah same. We’re in desperate need of screenshots

**  
  
  
**

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Feel free to share the screenshots. Hinata’s out cold at my place so he won’t be

protesting. He was so sleepy i practically had to carry him all the way to my house

**  
  
  
**

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Awwwwww

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

And Kuroo, if you want screenshots, talk to Noya. He’s the dealer of the chat

**  
  
  
**

**SpikyCatCaptain**

Of course he is I should have known

**SpikyCatCaptain**

So how do I ask? Do I just say “hey I need embarrassing screenshots of drunk

Hinata”

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

You summoned me?

**  
  
  
**

**PraiseMeBicthesImChrist**

I knew you would figure out a way to add yourself back

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Of course I did I rule this chat room you idiot

**  
  
  
**

**SpikyCatCaptain**

Stop your couple bickering and give me screenshots

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Yeah yeah hold on lemme sort through my stash

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

_Sent GohomeHinatayou’redrunk.PNG_

_NevergiveHinatagrapesodaeveragain.PNG_

_kagsthisisyourfault.PNG_

_kagsthisisyourfaultpart2.PNG_

_Hinata’sthehornytypeofdrunk.PNG_

_OhboykagsisgoingtokillmebutIdon’tcarethisisgoodshit.PNG_

_I’veneverseenhimblushthismuchOmlHinatabrokehim.PNG_

_drunkHinataisbestHinata.PNG_

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

There ya go

**  
  
  
**

**SpikyCatCaptain**

Thanks I’m gonna go share these with my entire team now

**  
  
  
**

**BbyBirbBoy**

I think the fuck not

**  
  
  
**

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

How the hell are you awake already. You were out cold.

**  
  
  
**

**BbyBirbBoy**

I actually fell asleep in your arms on the way to your house you just didn’t

notice so I got a lot more sleep than you think I did

**BbyBirbBoy**

Also all the buzzing coming from my phone woke me up

**  
  
  
**

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Aw I’m sorry baby I should have taken it so it didn’t wake you up

**  
  
  
**

**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Awww Kags did you just call Hinata baby?

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Kags how did you not notice Hinata fell asleep in your arms

**  
  
  
**

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Okay he weighs like nothing. And he kept shifting so I thought he was awake

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I only noticed he was asleep when I walked in the door to my house. It was cute,

Actually. He smiles when he sleeps

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Ha I made Hinata blush

**  
  
  
**

**BbyBirbBoy**

You’re blushing too, Kags

**  
  
  
**

**RagingBladie**

I’m sorry to ruin the sweet gay moment but did Hinata just say fuck?

**  
  
  
**

**SugaAndSalt**

I was hoping that i was just imagining it

**SugaAndSalt**

But yes, he did

**SugaAndSalt**

We are being bad influences on our baby crow

**  
  
  
**

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Correction: our kids are bad influences on our baby crow

**  
  
  
**

**ScreamingInternally**

I’m offended

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

good

**  
  
  
**

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Stop arguing you two

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Make me

**  
  
  
**

**BbyBirbBoy**

Kuroo please don’t share those screenshots

**  
  
  
**

**SpikyCatCaptain**

Too late ;)

**  
  
  
**

**IntrovertedGamerKat**

Shoyo, now that I know it was not a prank I wanna say…

**IntrovertedGamerKat**

I know it was Kageyama’s fault

**  
  
  
**

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

IT WAS AN HONEST MISTAKE OKAY

**  
  
  
**

**BbyBirbBoy**

I know it was….but I still don’t forgive you for laughing at me

**  
  
  
**

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I’ll let you do the same thing to me if I get drunk okay?

**  
  
  
**

**SugaAndSalt**

UM NO NOT OKAY

**SugaAndSalt**

DON'T JUST GO AND GET DRUNK ON PURPOSE SO YOU GUYS CAN BE EVEN

**  
  
  
**

**BbyBirbBoy**

Why not :(

**  
  
  
**

**SugaAndSalt**

BECAUSE YOUR MOTHER SAYS SO THAT'S WHY

**  
  
  
**

**BbyBirbBoy**

Aww c’mon don’t play the “because I said so” card

**  
  
  
**

**SugaAndSalt**

I WILL AND I DID

**SugaAndSalt**

No getting drunk or you’re BOTH grounded

**  
  
  
**

**I’mDeadichiInside**

I agree with Suga

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Of course you do. He’s your wife. You need to. He’d whoop your ass if you didn’t agree with him

**  
  
  
**

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Not the point

**  
  
  
**

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Would you actually be mad if I got drunk

**  
  
  
**

**SugaAndSalt**

No...just disappointed

**  
  
  
**

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

WELL FUCK THATS WORSE

**  
  
  
**

**SugaAndSalt**

Exactly. So listen to your mother and don’t get drunk then there won’t be

a problem.

**  
  
  
**

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

What if I feel like going through a rebellious teenager phase

**  
  
  
**

**SugaAndSalt**

Then i will beat your ass and put you back in line like any good volleyball

mother

**  
  
  
**

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Okay then

___________________________

**The next day**

**  
  
**

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Guys I need help

**  
  
  
**

**RagingBaldie**

What happened this time

**  
  
  
**

**I’mDeadichiInside**

What did you get yourself into this time

**  
  
  
**

**SugaAndSalt**

Hinata, thank you for adding my husband back

**  
  
  
**

**BbyBirbBoy**

You’re welcome :)

**  
  
  
**

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Why do you always assume I did something wrong when I say I need help

**  
  
  
**

**RagingBaldie**

Because whenever you ask for help, you did something wrong

**  
  
  
**

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Okay but I didn’t do anything wrong this time

**  
  
  
**

**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Then what’s the problem?

**  
  
  
**

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I fell asleep cuddling Hinata last night when we were watching movies and

now we are both awake but he won’t let go of me.

**  
  
  
**

**BbyBirbBoy**

You’re so warm and big and I want kisses and cuddles

**  
  
  
**

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

We have both been up for two hours cuddling. I’m hungry.

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Hinata you’re being really gay

**  
  
  
**

**BbyBirbBoy**

I don’t care. I crave attention

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Clearly

**  
  
  
**

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

You crave attention too

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

And you’re a big 6ft baby

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Oh sorry, I thought we were stating the obvious

**  
  
  
**

**SpikyCatCaptain**

Shots fired

**  
  
  
**

**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

Oh shit

**  
  
  
**

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

I’m not offended because he both stated the truth while insulting himself

**  
  
  
**

**ScreamingInternally**

What is our team

**  
  
  
**

**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

“Special”

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

That is the best and most accurate description of our team I have ever seen

Oml

**  
  
  
**

**SugaAndSalt**

I’m laughing way harder than I should be

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Yamaguchi, you have now moved your rank up to my second in command.

Assistant meme prodigy

**  
  
  
**

**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

I’m not sure whether to be excited or run while I still can

**  
  
  
**

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Run while you still can

**  
  
  
**

**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Yep, bye y’all

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

God dammit that’s the third one that’s gotten away

**  
  
  
**

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

I will not let you claim another innocent soul

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Asahi you’re lucky I love you or you’d already be dead

**  
  
  
**

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

I’ll take that risk

**  
  
  
**

**IntrovertedGamerKat**

What is happening

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Honestly? even I don’t know anymore

**  
  
  
**

**IntrovertedGamerKat**

We have started our descent into hell

**  
  
  
**

**BbyBirbBoy**

What are you talking about. This chat IS hell

**  
  
  
**

**RagingBaldie**

TRU THO

**  
  
  
**

**ScreamingInternally**

I have gotten so used to this that I honestly don’t even care anymore

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Ha you’re starting to bend to my will

**  
  
  
**

**ScreamingInternally**

I never said that you uncircumsized hamster

**  
  
  
**

**I’mDeadichiInside**

I WAS DRINKING WATER AND I JUST LAUGHED AND IT CAME OUT

OF MY NOSE

**  
  
  
**

**SugaAndSalt**

Put that comeback in the record books

**  
  
  
**

**RagingBaldie**

On it. I’ve taken screenshots

**  
  
  
**

**SugaAndSalt**

Send them to me

**  
  
  
**

**RagingBaldie**

Okie dokie

**  
  
  
**

**SugaAndSalt**

Bless you

**  
  
  
**

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

I’m the only one allowed to bless people on this Christian server

**  
  
  
**

**BbyBirbBoy**

This chat is as far as it can possibly get from Christian.

**BbyBirbBoy**

It’s Satanic

**  
  
  
**

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Fine. Then I now proclaim myself as Jesus Satan

**  
  
  
**

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Uhhh no bitch I’m Satan

**  
  
  
**

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

I’m not even gonna argue because it’s true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo. I just wanted to bring awareness to the issue stated in the beginning of the chapter! So thank you for reading that part! And I did make it pretty funny so it wasn't that deep. That rest of the chapter was the same as my regular stupid humor so thanks for bearing with me. AgainI'mreallysorryIhavenoideawhymymindissomessedupthat'sjustmeowo. I applaud you if you could read that. SERIOUSLY,,,,I'M THE ONE WHO WROTE IT AND I CAN'T READ IT WHELP. Anyways,,,so do not worry hoomans, the rest of this fic is going go be very lighthearted and is pretty much gonna sound like the scripts to a stupid gay comedy that never made it to TV. But that's just my humor; oops >:3 (and @ QueenOfSaturn and basketcase, your ideas will be in the next chapter so thanks for waiting!)


	11. Let The Couple Games Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay one, I apologize for the title. I'm sorry.
> 
> Two: I'm just going to stop making excuses for why I don't update the often but I'm not because in reality I'm just lazy and I honestly need to get my shit together.
> 
> Three; Normal summary
> 
> Iwaoi is confirmed; according to Noya/Noya needs to stop doing illegal things/Iwa is obviously the dom/Suga and Daichi are the cutest couple conformed/Salty Kenma/May the ships be ever in your favor

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

GUYS IM FUCKIN SHOOK

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

Why

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

Yeah why

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

I JUST FOUND OUT THAT HINATA IS NOT ONLY OLDER THAN KAGEYAMA

HE IS THE O L D E S T F I R S T Y E A R

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

EVERYTHING WE THOUGHT IS A LIE

 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

HINATA WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM US WE ARE YOUR FAMILY

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

I didn’t know!!!!

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

I’m the oldest?????

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

YEAH YOU ARE

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

THIS IS NOT OKAY HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE THE BABY

  
  
  


**SpikyCatCaptain**

Excuse yall but you’re forgetting the most important question here 

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Which is?

  
  
  


**SpikyCatCaptain**

WHO’S THE YOUNGEST??

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

……

 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Me

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

THE BLUEBERRY IS THE YOUNGEST

  
  
  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Ksjgsnajgevdnksjavdb

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

tHe bLuEbErRy

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

We have found a new nickname for our youngest 

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I will kill anyone who calls me that

 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I don’t care if you’re older than me that won’t stop me from murdering 

you and hiding the body

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

Kageyama Blueberry Tobio

 

**SugaAndSalt**

How dare you murder your family 

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

IM DONE

 

_______________________________________

 

**Saturday 11:30 p.m.**

  
  


 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

IWAOI FUCKING CONFIRMED

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Who what now?

  
  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

Why are you up at midnight 

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

It’s 11:30 not midnight 

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Why are  _ you  _ up at 11:30?

  
  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

The text notification woke me up. I forgot to put my phone on silent. 

Now answer my question 

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

I literally can’t fall asleep until like 1:00 a.m.

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Leave me alone

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

He’s not lying Noya is an extreme night owl

 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Whenever we sleep together, he literally CANNOT fall asleep until around

1:00 am

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Is that why you always have that part the middle of the day where you just kinda

shut down and sleep in the middle of class

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Yee

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Okay yeah whatever, we found yet another weird thing about Noya. He isn’t normal.

This is not new info

 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

What do you mean iwaoi confirmed?

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Okay okay okay so BECAUSE I can’t sleep until 1:00 a.m. I decided to take a walk

because it’s cold and I like cold

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

So I got bored walking around the neighborhood so I decided to walk down to the Aoba

Josai campus because it’s like a twenty five minute walk from my house

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

So because we’ve already seen their volleyball courts, I wanted to just see what the 

rest of campus looks like

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Wait aren’t the school grounds locked and closed up at night???

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

….yeah

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

So….how did you get in???

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

I kinda climbed up and jumped over the fence 

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Noya you need to stop doing illegal things

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

No one saw me

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

THAT'S NOT THE POINT NOYA

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Yes it is the point. If no one saw, it didn’t happen 

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

THAT’S NOT HOW THE LAW WORKS YUU

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

I have raised a delinquent

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Don’t feel bad it’s not your fault 

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

_ THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER _

  
  
  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Where’s mom. Shouldn’t he have an opinion on this

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Suga’s sleeping next to me 

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

I’m shutting that down right now

 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

We’re practically married we’re allowed to sleep together.

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

Fair enough

  
  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

Yams, go back to sleep. You’re tired I can see you drifting off and then wake up 

again every time someone texts the chat.

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Wait aRE YOU AND YAMAGUCHI SLEEPING TOGETHER???

  
  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

He’s at my house so yes

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Tsukishima, Yamaguchi is too innocent for these things 

  
  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

Just what the fuck are you implying we are doing

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Probably what you think I’m implying 

  
  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

You’re sinful

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

You just figured that out?

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

you sTILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Right. Okay so I explored the campus and it was pretty basic so I decided to just

go to the volleyball courts anyway

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

And the front doors were locked so I just wanted to go around back and look through

the windows

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

And I walked in on Oikawa and Iwaizumi MAKING OUT BEHIND THE BUILDING

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Holy shit

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Wait really??

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Babe go back to sleep

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

Is everyone just sleeping with their boyfriends now???

  
  
  


**IntrovertedGamerKat**

I guess you’re just gonna be forever alone 

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Oh shit. 

  
  
  


**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

Salty Kenma

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

WAIT DID OIKS AND IWA SEE YOU???

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Nah I ducked back behind the corner before they saw me

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

But I got a few pictures from around the corner >:3

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

SEND THEM MAN

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Yee okay

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

_ sent WeallknewOikawawasasublet’sfaceit.PNG _

_ Theygoin’atitdamn.PNG _

_ I’mprettysurethey’reintheirpajamaspfft.PNG _

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Damn Iwaizumi going in with the tongue

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

I fUcKiNg ChOkEd HoLy SHiT

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

How can they make making out in their pajamas behind a building look that hot???

  
  
  


**SpikyCatCaptain**

I just woke up and I guess I missed SOME shit

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

You missed A LOTTA shit

  
  
  


**SpikyCatCaptain**

clearly

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Wait wait wait

 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

I just noticed something. Where’s Iwa’s hand.

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

On Oikawa’s neck?

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Okay now where’s the OTHER one?

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

I just got a nosebleed 

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

OH MY GOD ITS ON OIKAWA’S ASS

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Wow okay

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Dad stop acting like you haven’t done that with Suga

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

He has

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

K O S H I

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Suga just exposed you

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

I just told the truth ;)))

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

I’m getting more people to use emojis. I’m becoming more powerful

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

I’m revoking that power thank you

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

You’re not allowed. I forbid you. End of text-cussion

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Did you just combine the words text and discussion

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Yes. Yes i did

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

And you can't stop me

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Okay now Kageyama 

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

What

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

We need to know everything about iwaoi

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Why are you asking me

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Because you went to the same school as them for a year

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

What do you wanna know?

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

How serious are they?

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

Iwaizumi is the dom right?

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Did you ever catch them making out?

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Did they ever tell you anything about their relationship?

  
  
  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

On a scale of 1 to 10 how cute are they together?

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

one question at a time

 

**KaGayamaisSatan**

Holy shit

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Guys you’re stressing him out

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Hold on I need to hug him real quick

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Whoops

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Sorry

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Okay he’s good

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

He’s just flustered. He’s blushing Oml. It’s cute.

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Hinata stop being gay with your boyfriend and make him answer our questions

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Okay you know what? 

 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Sho give me domain access 

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Okay?

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

WAIT NO KAGEYAMA DON'T!!

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

AH I CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO REVOKE DOMAIN ACCESS FROM HIM

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

WAIT WHAT IS HE DOING

  
  
  


- **KaGAYamaisSatan** _ added  _ **PrettierThanYou** _ and  _ **IwaChamp** _ to the group chat- _

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Oh shit I know one of those usernames

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

WHO IS IT

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Lemme just say that all the captains have a chat

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

FUCK

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

Is this that Karasuno Group Chat that Oikawa was bothering me about?

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

New phone who dis

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

You know I can see past messages 

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Sorry—we’re —breaking up….I can’t hear you

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

We’re texting, Nishinoya

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

I apologize for my boyfriend Iwa

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

I have a feeling I’m going to be apologizing for mine very shortly 

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

You’re so mean Iwa-chan

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I regret nothing 

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

YOU  _ SHOULD _ YOU DEFORMED GIGANTIC BLUEBERRY

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

Wat

 

**PrettierThanYou**

Oh! Tobio-Chan is that you?

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

No bitch im not Kags

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Hi Oikawa 

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

TOBIO-CHAN!!! 

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Whelp I suddenly regret everything 

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

gOoD

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

Calm down shittykawa

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

r00d

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Hi Iwaizumi

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

Hey Kags

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Kags how are you so chill with Iwa?

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Because Iwaizumi’s chill

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Hi Iwaizumi-San!!!

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Babe you are way too energetic right now. It's 12:15 a.m. you're gonna wake

up my parents with all the hopping you're doing.

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

Oh! @BbyBirbBoy you’re that little orange one who can jump really high!

 

**PrettierThanYou**

I’m still confused as to why Tobio likes you

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

I will remove you from the chat

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Ohoho SHIT

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

Ahahahahaha

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Don’t diss Hinata, Oikawa. He’s fiercer than you think he is. He will delete you.

He’s done it to Tsukki already

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Sho, chill

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

:3

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

You start doing that emoji thing again and I'll do what I did last time

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Aw c’mon Yama.

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I will

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Fine!

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

Do I even want to know 

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

No

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Yes

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

Oooo I wanna know now

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

No ya don’t 

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Kags you gonna tell him or do I have to 

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

You don’t need to tell him anything you satanic nuisance

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Okay then I’ll tell him

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Don’t you dare you lil shit

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

Wow your team is even worse than ours

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

I’m not going to even try and deny that

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

You seem like one of the only sane ones, Daichi 

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

I’m offended 

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

You too Suga

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Y’all wanna hear or not 

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Oikawa you say anything I will remove you from the god damn chat

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

Alright let’s hear it Noya

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

HA

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Iwa I trusted you

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

That was your mistake 

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Iwa even tho you are the same age as me I now am adopting you as my newest son. 

Welcome to the family 

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Okay so basically Kags pinned Hinata to his bed and made out with him until he

passed out

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

TOBIO THAT’S SO KINKY

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

I SAID THE EXACT SAME THING OMG

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

That isn’t that bad

 

**IwaChamp**

Oikawa has worse kinks 

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

Bitch so do you

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Oh shit they exposing each other to the gayest extent

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Okay so I’ve been thinking about this

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

What? Exposing each other?

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

No.

 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Who’s the cutest couple in the chat?

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Asahi….

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

You just waged war within this gm

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

Of course me and Iwa-chan are the cutest it isn’t even a battle

  
  
  


**SpikyCatCaptain**

Bitch I think not

 

**SpikyCatCaptain**

Kenma and I are cuter 

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

What about me and Kags????

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I agree with Shoyo 

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

OKAY HOLD UP

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Bitch you single you don’t get an input

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

Yeah I do binch

 

**RagingBaldie**

If anything my opinion matters most because I see all the couples from the outside 

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

He has a point tho

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

Yes and here’s my second point

 

**RagingBaldie**

Suga and Daichi are the cutest couple. Y’all are fighting for second. 

 

**RagingBaldie**

Can we all agree?

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Okay I agree

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

I second that

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

I third that

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

I fourth that

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

I fifth that

  
  
  


**IntrovertedGamerKat**

I sixth

  
  
  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

I seventh 

  
  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

I eighth 

  
  
  


**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

I ninth

  
  
  


**SpikyCatCaptain**

I tenth

 

 

 

**PrettierThanYou**

…

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

Tooru stop being a self-absorbed prick for once in your life and agree

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

Fine

**PrettierThanYou**

Yeah I agree

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

I’m actually crying Oml

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

You two are basically a married couple. Y’all are so cute together.

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

I'm so proud of all of my children

**I’mDeadichiInside**

Thank You for praising me and my wife 

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Yee

  
  
  


**SpikyCatCaptain**

I have to admit that you two are really cute

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

Okay now that we got that out of the way

**RagingBaldie**

Let the battle for second place commence >:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the 74th annual Couple Games. May the ships be ever in your favor. (no I will not apologize for that because it was awesome and that was an amazing reference and you know it). Yes I did indeed leave you on a cliff hanger. You gotta wait for the next chapter to see the war >;3333. Okay I have said it before and I will say it again, if you have any ideas please comment them. I will not just blatantly turn down your idea. There is literally a 2% chance of me not liking it. I sound desperate for ideas but I swear I'm not. I just want to give those of you who have suggestions a voice! Thanks! Please leave your comments and kudos.


	12. Let The Couple Games Begin part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nosebleed/A bold assumption/Noya has more blackmail pictures/what happened last Christmas/Everyone is so gay/This fic is so gay tbh

**Same night as last chapter because this is a part 2 bitches**

 

 

**PrettierThanYou**

Okay LISTEN UP FUCKERS

 

**PrettierThanYou**

IM GONNA SAY IT AND IM ONLY GONNA SAY IT O N C E

 

**PrettierThanYou**

ME AND IWA CHAN ARE THE SECOND CUTEST COUPLE

 

**PrettierThanYou**

PERIOD. END OF DISCUSSION. THANKS FOR. COMING TO MY 

GOD DAMN TED TALK

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Suga is literally rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically. I am now

glad that my parents sleep like death.

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

Watch your fucking language Oikawa

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Um Iwa….

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

I know what I said

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Well okay then

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

And I beg to differ bitch. Me and Hinata get the second spot because

our height difference automatically makes us cute.

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

God dammit I hate that he has a point

  
  
  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Then why aren’t me and Tsukki and Asanoya in the running for second. 

We all have height differences in our couples too

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

1: y’all and Tsukki aren’t gay enough often enough to be in the running 

for second

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

2: me and Noya don’t wanna be caught up in the battle for second. 

Well take third or fourth.

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

3: Hinata And Kags have the biggest height difference out of all of the

couples in this gm which does make them extremely cute

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

Who else agrees that Noya and Asahi deserve the third spot now for 

that amazing synchroni-gay-tion

  
  
  


**SpikyCatCaptain**

Did you just

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

Yes

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

That pun deserves to be acknowledged by everyone

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

I agree I need acknowledgement 

  
  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

*slow clapping*

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Do you have to ruin ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING YOU POOR-SIGHTED

GIRAFFE ASSHOLE 

  
  
  


**IntrovertedGamerKat**

Okay they definitely get the third spot now

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

The running for second and third is closed the standings are currently 

1: Daisuga

2: me and Kags

3: Asanoya 

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

Okay can I make an argument 

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Don’t test your boundaries you tacky peasant 

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

Excuse you I am FABULOUS you Jesus wannabe

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

HOW DARE YOU INSULT YOUR LORD AND SAVIOR

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

I SENTENCE YOU TO GAGGING

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

I meant hanging

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

I’m okay with death by gagging if Iwa-Chan is my executioner ;)

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

…..

 

**IwaChamp**

stop giving me that look or I’ll kick you Oikawa

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Did you guys forget that I’m around the corner

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Because I’m getting some amazing blackmail pictures right now. Iwa I

haven’t seen you this red since last Christmas 

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

OH FUCK IWAIZUMIS AFTER ME BYE FOR NOW YALL I NEED TO 

HIDE 

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

What happened last Christmas 

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

That is a story for another time my little baby crow 

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

I will hold you to that

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

I don’t care if you’re my boyfriend I’m not saving you if I have to 

face Iwa

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

Smart choice 

 

**IwaChamp**

Holy shit Noya’s fast

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Yeah I know

 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

He’s lucky he has good stamina 

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

Asahi if you read that sentence a in a different perspective it sounds

very wrong

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Don’t you start

 

**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

I don’t need this at two in the morning 

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

Fair enough 

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Alrighty I have found a hiding spot and I am back

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

Where are you you lil shit

 

**IwaChamp**

Delete those pictures

 

**IwaChamp**

Or I will kill you

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Bold of you to assume I want to live

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Noya come back to the house you’re just creating problems

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Okie

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Is Michu good? Does he miss me?

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Yeah he good. He’s still sleeping 

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

Who’s Michu?

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Noya’s dog

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

NOYA HAS A FUCKING DOG

 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I WANT TO MEET THE PUPPO

 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I MUST COME SEE THE PUP

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Did I mention that Kageyama is a huge dog lover 

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Really? He seems more like a cat person

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

You listen here 

 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

_ Cats are demons trapped in a small, furry body _

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Wow okay

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Kags doesn’t really like cats anymore because one clawed his ear a 

while back

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

I still think he’s being stupid

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

IT HURT

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

IT WAS A KITTEN KAGEYAMA 

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

**_A   K I T T E N_ **

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

KITTENS SCRATCH

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

ITS NAILS WERE REALLY SHARP

 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I HAVE DENT MARKS IN THE TOP OF MY EAR NOW FROM THE

SCRATCH SCAR

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

Kags you’re such a baby

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

_ I stand by the fact that cats are little demons with fluffy faces _

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

I mean he’s not wrong

 

**SugaAndSalt**

Haru likes to knock stuff over all the time

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

He does

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

Haru is your guys’ Persian cat right?

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

Yee

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE THESE PETS THAT I WASN'T AWARE OF

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

Because you’re so absorbed in your practice that you didn’t notice when we 

talk about our pets. You know you tune everyone out when you’re in the zone

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I know that

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

Can I make my argument now that you are all done talking 

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

Tbh I forgot you were here

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Same

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

Okay so my thing is can two couples tie for third place? Cause I want

me and Iwa to be there too.

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

I mean I don’t have a problem with it but Noya might

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

I don’t care

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

Yay! Iwa-Chan we’re third!

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

I honestly couldn’t care less

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

You know I think we need to work some stuff out

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

~~ By making out ~~

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

If everything goes well yeah

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

You hear that Iwa

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

Yeah

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

Yall are so gay tbh

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

Yep

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

So are we just gonna put the rest of the couples in random order

~~ Because the writer is tired and lazy and It’s 1 a.m. and they want to sleep ~~

  
  
  


**IntrovertedGamerKat**

I’m cool with that

  
  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

Great are we done because I want to fucking sleep

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

Yeah go cuddle with your boyfriend you walking salt stick

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBicthesImChrist**

Oml I camt breathf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore. The memes have taken over. And the Iwaoi is strong. Wow this summary was really short but idgaf. Please leave your ideas for future chapters, comments, and kudos!


	13. Hey Glasses, Shut It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking sorry I've had extreme writer's block and school has been really hard this year. I've also been working on a lot of independent projects and haven't had time to write on this and the chapter isn't really long and i'm really sorry. I will TRY to be more consistent. Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> Kags wants people to leave his boyfren alone/He protect/Noya's a dumbass/So is Kageyama/Glasses 'bouta get his ass whooped by bby crow

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

WHY IS EVERYONE SO OBSESSED WITH MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND

 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

HE’S MINE YOU THIRSTY FUCKS

  
  


  
**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Chill bro. No one wants ur bumbling orange boyfriend

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Don't you dare insult my precious sunshine you little shit

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Okay protective

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

OKAY YOU WOULD BE JUST AS PROTECTIVE IF SOMEONE 

CATCALLED YOUR WIFE 

  
  
  


**PrettierThanYou**

Wait what happened 

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Well me and Kags had to go back downtown to that gay bar so we could 

give the police a description of the guy that tried to drug me

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

Cause apparently he’s tried it before with other guys

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

And when we were walking back someone CATCALLED HINATA

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Kags even  _ very clearly  _ had his arm wrapped around me

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

What’d he say tho

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

It’s for science 

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

You try and use catcalls or pick up lines on me I will dump you

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Dammit

 

**TriggeredEdgeLord**

But really what’d he say

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

“Hey pretty boy you around here often?”

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

Sorry but me and Kenma classify as the only pretty boys in this gm thanks

 

**SugaAndSalt**

Also: BITCH

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Kageyama looked like he was going to implode on himself

 

**BbyBirbBoy**

He looked scarier than he does whenever he’s pissed at me

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

THIS DUDE EVEN FOLLOWED US EVEN AFTER I TOLD HIM TO 

FUCK OFF

 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

So I did what any good boyfriend would do and I socked the guy in the 

gut and told him to stay away from my boyfriend 

  
  
  


**IwaChamp**

*applauds* 

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

LIKE IM JUST FRUSTRATED BECAUSE WHY????ARE PEOPLE SO 

ATTRACTED TO HIM???

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

I’m offended

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Not what I meant

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

Probably because he’s cute, small, and vulnerable looking

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

IM RIGHT HERE

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Again babe, this isn’t to offended you I’m just pissed that people won’t lay off

because you’re MINE

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Cute but kinky

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

How is that kinky you dirty brained chickadee

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

DIRTY BRAINED CHICKADEE

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

That’s your new nickname. Done.

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Why am I the only one who gets called nicknames

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

You are talking to the one in this chat who has the official title of Supreme Gaylord 

and is compared to Satan constantly

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Fair point

 

______________________________

  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Hey hey we might have a  _ slight  _ problem 

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

What did you do this time. Did you break into somewhere again. Do I need to bail you out.

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Why do you always assume I’ve done something illegal 

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

Because you’re the trouble child 

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

I actually have no protests 

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

I’m going to vouch for my idiot right now and tell y’all that he didn’t do anything

illegal but he forgot something important 

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

What’d he forget

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

So we have a match this weekend right? Against Fukurodani?

  
  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

Wow you actually spelled it right this time 

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

OKAY THAT ONE TIME WAS AUTOCORRECT’S FAULT

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

Wait how did he spell it that one time 

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

I’m actually going to die of laughter if I type it out so I’ll just send the screenshot 

 

**KaGAYamaisSatan**

_ Sent Oofautocorrectreallyfuckedup.PNG _

  
  
  


**RagingBaldie**

OH MY GOD

 

**RagingBaldie**

F u c k e r  o r d a n d y

  
  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

Yamaguchi just snorted and is now choking 

  
  
  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

IM ACTUALLY DYIBG YOU DINT UNDERSTAND

  
  
  


**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

Oh mood

  
  
  


**IntrovertedGamerKat**

Look who’s risen from the dead

  
  
  


**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

God I wish I was dead

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Slow down there Lev your Gen Z side is showing

  
  
  


**MeowMeowMotherfucker**

My Gen Z is always showing it’s the fact of whether or not I chose to even try 

and hide it

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Why do our discussions always get so off topic

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

Because the writer has ADHD and literally writes these chapters as train-of-thought 

discussions so they can go on for as long as possible without people getting sick 

of her stupid Gen Z humor ;3

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

I mean,,,that’s valid tho 

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Yeah so I have distant family coming over this weekend and I’m supposed to 

have lunch with them on the day we have a match 

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Ditch em’

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

DAICHI 

 

**SugaAndSalt**

You are the PARENT

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Yes and the parent needs his libero or our team will actually crash and burn this 

weekend

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Wow way to have faith in us

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

You know you haven’t been at your best ever since you landed on your wrist 

wrong when you fell

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Doesn’t mean I’m not still the team’s genius 

  
  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

Yeah some genius you are

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Hey glasses

Shut it

Before you

Get one of my

Flying kicks

In the back

Of the head

M’kay

  
  
  


**SpikyCatCaptain**

Oof

  
  
  


**YamaLlamaFreckleSon**

Yeah babe you’re being kinda harsh. Kags is smarter than you’re willing to 

admit he is

  
  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

He’s also stupider than you guys think he is

 

**ScreamingInternally**

Yesterday he was at the milk machine and he was getting angry because he 

kept hitting the button and nothing was happening 

  
  
  


**IntrovertedGamerKat**

So?

  
  
  


**ScreamingInternally**

He forgot to put the money in

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

Tobio you’re an idiot

  
  
  


**KaGAYamaisSatan**

Look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn’t do that dumbass

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

*can only look into his chest*

  
  
  


**BbyBirbBoy**

DONT YOU START BITCH

  
  
  


**PraiseMeBitchesImChrist**

IM SORRY THAT WAS A PERFECT OPENING AND YOU CANT EXPECT 

ME TO JUST IGNORE IT

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

SO ANYWAY what should I do about the family thing 

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

I already told you 

  
  
  


**TriggeredEdgeLord**

Kk I’ll just sneak out ;33

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

Daichi you realize you are encouraging the behavior you don’t want him to 

be doing

  
  
  


**I’mDeadichiInside**

Maybe so

 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

But we need him so 

 

**I’mDeadichiInside**

If you have a window in your room that would be ideal if you want to be really 

undetected

  
  
  


**SugaAndSalt**

I SWEAR TO GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but please have this awful excuse of a chapter to make up for my absence :33333 Please leave ideas, comments, and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you're reading this than you hopefully have read the first chapter of the fic. And yes, I know it isn't that good. I'm sorry, this is one of my first works. I promise the next few chapters will be much better. 
> 
> Preview of one of the next chapters:
> 
> Suckyshima:  
> You Lil bitch. Emphasis on the little.
> 
>  
> 
> RollingThunda!!:  
> OH YOU JUST WENT THERE. YOU WANNA GO SUCKY?!?! IMA BEAT YOUR ASS AT PRACTICE
> 
> This fic will probably go on for a while, so expect more chapters! Please leave your comments and kudos!


End file.
